Estarei sempre em seu coração
by William McAboy
Summary: Continuação de "amor por correspondência". Esta é a segunda parde da história, onde uma garota apaixonada por Harry aparece do nada para tentar destruir o namoro dele com Hermione. Além de ter que superar uma terrível crise em seu relacionamento amoroso, Harry deve se preparar para enfrentar Voldemort e salvar o mundo bruxo, antes que seja tarde demais.
1. Um verão um pouco diferente

**E ai pessoal, estão prontos para mais uma Fanfiction cheia de romance, ação, aventura e Drama? Pois se estiverem procurando por isso, vieram ler a história certa!**

**Lembrando: Esta fanfiction não é minha, e a autora original é a Pink Potter ( u/782469/Pink-Potter)**

**Para aqueles que conhecem a versão dela, garanto que vão se surpreender muito, mas muito mesmo com essa minha adaptação.**

**Espero que você esteja lendo Pink Potter, e me dê sua opinião sobre a história...**

**Bem... Boa leitura a todos, vejo vocês nos próximos capitulos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Um verão um pouco diferente**

* * *

**Harry voltou para passou o verão na casa dos Dursley como fez nos últimos setes anos. Para o garoto parece que foi ontem que ele descobriu que era bruxo e que poderia ir para Hogwarts. Os anos passaram voando, cada um mais diferente e cheio de aventuras que o outro, mas para ele, nenhum deles foi melhor que o ano que havia passado. Foi no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts que ele descobriu estar apaixonado por sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. E teve um certo trabalho pra confessar isso e poder namorar a garota.**

**Mas o ano não foi só de alegrias, por pouco não perdera seu novo amor nas mãos de Voldemort. Quando ele se lembrava disso sentia um aperto no coração. Enquanto Voldemort estivesse vivo, todos que ele amasse estariam em perigo, e foi neste dia, quando ele quase perdeu Hermione, que ele aceitou seu destino e prometeu a si mesmo que quando chegasse a hora não hesitaria em derrotar o lorde das trevas.**

**Ele estava em seu quarto, vendo Hermione pela centésima vez no seu medalhão, quando de repente, recebeu uma coruja. Harry sorriu de alegria, pois deste que chegara, há mais de um mês, não tinha noticias de ninguém do mundo mágico, já que por medida de segurança as corujas eram evitadas ao máximo. Torcia para que fosse de Hermione, já não agüentava mais de saudades da namorada, mas quando pegou o pergaminho, viu que era de Rony.**

_**"Harry,**_

_**Você sabe que todo cuidado é pouco, então não podemos escrever com freqüência. Hermione queria escrever também, mas acharam melhor eu fazer isso, afinal garotas quando estão apaixonadas são muito sentimentais. Ganhei um murro no braço quando elas viram que escrevi isso. Mas vamos direto ao assunto... Dumbledore autorizou que você retornasse no dia do seu aniversario, para passar com a ordem. Irão te buscar amanhã às cinco horas, esteja pronto.**_

_**PS: Hermione disse que está com saudades!**_

_**Rony Weasley."**_

**Harry sorriu, sentiu-se imensamente feliz. Deixaria os Dursley mais cedo este ano, mesmo que fosse só um dia, e ainda poderia passar seu aniversario com sua namorada e seus amigos, tudo que ele sempre quis.**

**Começou a arrumar seu malão, ficou animado com a carta do amigo e não via a hora de chegar logo o dia seguinte. Mas parece que quanto mais queremos que o tempo passe rápido, mais ele custa a passar, e foi assim para Harry naquele finalzinho de tarde.**

**No dia seguinte, Harry passou as horas inteiras no quarto, esperando a Ordem chegar para buscá-lo, ele parecia contar os segundos e isso não estava ajudando muito. No fim da tarde, ouviu um barulho muito suspeito vindo da sala de estar dos Dursley. Nem pensou duas vezes, pegou o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges e saiu do quarto. Quando estava próximo a escada já pôde ver que Tonks se preparava pra subir.**

**- Olá Harry! - cumprimentou a mulher - Nossa, você está incrível, cresceu bastante... Ah Feliz aniversário!**

**- Obrigado! – Harry agradeceu timidamente.**

**Quando desceu até a sala, viu Lupin, que estava próximo ao tio Valter.**

**- Feliz aniversário, Harry! - Lupin cumprimentou - **

**- Obrigado Remo! - agradeceu Harry.**

**- Sr. Dursley, não vai se importar se usarmos a chave portal aqui mesmo, vai? – perguntou Tonks como se tio Valter soubesse perfeitamente o que era uma chave portal. Em seguida tirou um livro das vestes.**

**Ele apenas arregalou os olhos para Petúnia que estava abraçando Duda.**

**- O que estão esperando? - ela perguntou esperando por Harry e Lupin.**

**Os dois tocaram no livro e logo foram puxados. quando abriram os olhos, estavam próximos à casa dos Blacks.**

**Logo chegaram em frente da casa sede da ordem e entraram.**

**- Harry... - a Sra. Weasley estava passando, quando viu Harry no corredor, ao lado de Lupin e Tonks. Então rapidamente foi até o rapaz - Senti tanta saudade de você, querido... Feliz aniversário!**

**- Obrigado! - agradeceu Harry correspondendo ao abraço de Molly.**

**- Venha, estão todos querendo ver você! – chamou ela.**

**Harry à seguiu até a sala principal da casa. Quando entrou lá nem pôde acreditar, havia balões por toda sua volta, algumas mesas com doces e outras comidas. Todos que estavam dentro dela gritaram: "Feliz Aniversário Harry" e houve uma enorme gritaria o que deixou Harry surpreso.**

**Gina, Draco, Rony, Luna e alguns membros da Ordem foram até Harry e o cumprimentaram, mas ele percebeu que o quem ele mais queria não vinha. Depois então de receber o comprimento de todos é que Hermione se aproximou. Estava bonita, Harry não deixou de notar isso. Eles então se abraçaram forte, era imensa a saudade do casal.**

**- Feliz aniversário, Harry! - Hermione sussurrou no ouvido dele.**

**- Obrigado! - ele agradeceu - Senti saudade!**

**- Eu também! – ela respondeu sorrindo para ele.**

**O casal foi então interrompido pelos participantes da festa. Eles queriam cantar os parabéns e assim foi feito. Harry percebeu que Fred estava com uma pequena filmadora, conhecia porque Duda ganhara uma de presente de aniversario.**

**- Hermione, essa "dilmadora" é incrível! – Fred falava da filmadora, enquanto mostrava ao Sr. Weasley que também estava encantado com o aparelho trouxa.**

**- É "filmadora", Fred! – Hermione corrigiu sorrindo - Fred e George ficaram filmando o tempo todo, desde que mostrei a eles! – disse para Harry que estava ao seu lado. O garoto retribuiu o sorriso.**

**- Venham, deixem a gente filmar um beijo de vocês! – chamou Jorge.**

**- Meninos, parem com isso! – repreendeu a Sra. Weasley, mas os filhos apenas sorriram, enquanto Harry e Hermione ruborizaram.**

**- Me dá isso aqui, seus bobos! – Gina falou tomando a câmera da mão de Fred.**

**- Qual é Gina? Passa pra cá, Hermione nos emprestou! – respondeu Jorge.**

**- Mas não foi pra vocês ficarem filmando eles, né? – Gina saiu e nem deu atenção aos irmãos, que ficaram com cara de bobos.**

**- Não sei como o Malfoy aguenta! – disse Fred. Jorge apenas concordou e sorriu.**

**Os Gêmeos desistiram de recuperar a câmera, sabia que Gina não devolveria, então foram comer alguma coisa.**

**Harry aproveitou que agora a atenção não estava mais voltada nele e levou Hermione para um local mais sossegado.**

**- Vem comigo! - chamou ele enquanto puxava ela pela mão.**

**- Harry, para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Hermione.**

**Eles subiram as escadas que levavam para os quartos, depois ainda subiram uma estreita escada, que Hermione jurava nunca ter visto. Chegaram a uma porta, Harry abriu a porta e convidou Hermione a passar. Ela percebeu que era um tipo de varandinha. Dava pra ver as estrelas que estavam lindas naquela noite.**

**- Nossa, o céu esta lindo! – Hermione disse olhando para as estrelas.**

**Harry passou o braço pelas costas dela e ela repousou a cabeça no ombro dele. Hermione levantou o rosto e o fitou, em seguida o beijou. Um beijo longo e intenso, que desde que chegara ele não pôde dar. Quando pararam o beijo ela colocou novamente a cabeça no ombro dele.**

**Não falaram mais nada, não precisavam.**


	2. Último ano em Hogwarts

**Capitulo 2 - Último ano em Hogwarts**

* * *

**No dia seguinte, todos seguiram para o beco diagonal. Como da outra vez, foram através de Pó de Flú, e chegaram a loja dos gêmeos, mas não demoraram. Tinham muitos materiais para comprar. Foram atrás dos livros primeiro, em seguida compraram pena, pergaminhos e outras coisas pedidas na lista.**

**- Se vocês quiserem comprar alguma coisa que não está na lista podem ir, mas tenham cuidado! - avisou a Sra. Weasley - Vocês terão meia hora ok? Depois me encontrem na loja dos gêmeos! – todos concordaram. Dividiram-se então em dois grupos: as meninas foram para um lado e os garotos que queriam ver outras coisas, pro outro.**

**Perfeito, seria o momento exato para Harry comprar o presente de Hermione.**

**- Preciso de um presente especial para Herm****ione! - disse ele - Faremos um ano de namoro no natal!**

**- Ainda vai demorar para o natal, hoje é primeiro de agosto! – lembrou Rony.**

– **Mas dessa vez vou tomar cuidado pra não colocar a vida dela em perigo por isso eu mesmo vou comprar! – respondeu Harry, lembrou-se do presente que dera a garota no Natal passado.**

**- Tem razão! - Ron concordou - O que acha de irmos até a Gifts of love, onde compramos as coisas pra você escrever as cartas para Hermione no ano passado?**

**- Boa ideia! - Harry elogiou.**

**Eles foram direto para lá. Quando chegaram, foram atendidos pelo senhor do balcão.**

**- Posso ajudar? - o atendente perguntou.**

**- Sim, ham... Eu queria um presente especial pra minha namorada, mas estou em dúvida! – disse Harry.**

**- Tem alguma coisa em mente? Colar, pulseira, brincos? – o homem perguntou interessado, mostrando varias jóias ao mesmo tempo, o que deixou Harry um pouco confuso.**

**- Eu acho que vou levar um anel, pode me mostrar as variedades? - Harry pediu.**

**- Claro, espere um segundo! - pediu o moço indo até uma outra prateleira e pegando uma maleta que continha algumas jóias lindas, e com certeza, caras.**

**Mas quanto à isso, Harry não precisava se preocupar. Levou bastante dinheiro para aquela compra. Ele olhava todas as jóias, não sabia qual escolher. Demorou um pouco até ele ver algo que para ele seria perfeito. A joia era linda, com certeza Hermione iria adorá-la.**

**Ela um grosso anel prateado, muito parecido com uma aliança e tinha uma pedra brilhante.**

**Harry pegou a joia e a olhou fixamente.**

**- Esse é perfeito! - disse ele - Eu vou levá-lo!**

**Então o homem pegou uma caixinha e guardou a jóia e entregou à Harry, que pagou em seguida.**

**Harry e Ron saíram da loja e foram encontrar a Sra. Weasley . Já tinham seus materiais, então não tinham mais nada pra fazer, a não ser esperar para embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts.**

**- Harry... Esse anel... É para o que eu acho que é? - Ron perguntou curioso enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal.**

**- Sim Ron! - Harry confirmou sorridente - Vou pedir Hermione em casamento!**

**- Quando pretende fazer isso? - o ruivo perguntou novamente.**

**- No natal, quando completar um ano de namoro! - respondeu Harry.**

**- Não acha muito cedo? - Ron perguntou.**

**- Talvez seja! - Harry respondeu naturalmente - Mas sinto que é isso que eu quero!**

**- Boa sorte, mas dessa vez eu não vou poder ajudar! - disse Rony - Você vai ter que fazer isso sozinho!**

**- Tem razão, mas não é isso que me preocupa! - comentou Harry.**

**- E o que é? - Ron perguntou.**

**- Talvez Hermione não esteja pronta e recuse meu pedido! - Harry respondeu com um tom de preocupação.**

**- Se ela não aceitar hoje, vai aceitar amanhã! - disse Ron - Ela ama você, cara!**

**Harry não falou nada, mas sabia que aquilo que o ruivo dizia era verdade. Ela o amava muito, e uma hora ou outra, aceitaria se casar.**

* * *

**Depois de se reunirem com os outros partiram para a estação 9 ¾. Despediram-se da Sra. Weasley e embarcaram no expresso Hogwarts.**

**Acharam uma cabine vazia, e se acomodaram. No entanto, Gina, Rony, Draco e Hermione tinham que se reunir com os outros monitores, e deixaram apenas Harry e Luna sozinhos na cabine, que ficaram conversando durante toda a viagem.**

**Já no grande salão, os alunos se reencontravam e contavam sobre suas aventuras do verão, riam, conversavam, etc. Com Harry e seus amigos não era diferente.**

**Até que Dumbledore veio à frente para dar um comunicado aos alunos.**

**- Peço a atenção de todos, por favor! - pediu o diretor.**

**Os alunos fizeram silêncio e todos começaram a prestar atenção.**

**- Nem preciso lembrar que a floresta é terminantemente proibida para todos os alunos! - começou Dumbledore- Além disso, tenho um pronunciamento a fazer: Esse ano, realizaremos um baile de inverno que será promovido no dia 25 de dezembro... Como no ultimo que tivemos, apenas os alunos do quarto ano em diante poderão ir, a não ser que os mais novos sejam convidados por alguém para ir ao baile.**

**Todos ficaram contentes com a noticia, e já estavam imaginando como seria.**

**- Os monitores de todas as casas ajudarão na preparação da festa. Aqueles que, apesar de não serem monitores, se quiserem ajudar ou tiverem alguma ide****ia, é só falar com a professora McGonagall! - explicou Dumbledore - Isso é tudo!**

**Então aos poucos, os alunos foram saindo do salão principal.**

**Quando Harry se levantou do banco, McGonagall apareceu.**

**- Harry, gostaria que me acompanhasse até minha sala! - chamou Dumbledore**

**- Está bem! - disse Harry.**

* * *

**No gabinete do diretor, Harry e Dumbledore conversavam sobre um assunto importante.**

**- Como você sabe... - começou Dumbledore - Voldemort fica mais forte à cada momento, e precisamos nos preparar logo... Por isso você terá aulas particulares comigo para aumentar seu nível de magia!**

**- E quando vão começar? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Amanhã mesmo, após sua última aula! - respondeu Dumbledore - As aulas serão na sala precisa, não se atrase!**

**- Professor... Tem alguma coisa que não queira me contar? - Harry perguntou preocupado.**

**Dumbledore deu um suspiro cansado e encarou o rapaz.**

**- A ordem conseguiu informações de aurores disfarçados alegando que Voldemort formou um exercito de comensais da morte, estamos todos preocupados! - explicou Dumbledore.**

**- E o que vamos fazer? - Harry perguntou novamente com uma expressão preocupada.**

**- Voldemort não pode nos atacar enquanto o Ministério estiver de pé, pois temos todo o apoio do Ministro da magia e dos aurores! - falou o diretor - Se ele for nos atacar, terá que derrubar o Ministério e o Ministro, o que não é uma coisa nada fácil!**

**- Então ele não pode nos atacar enquanto o Ministério não cair! - Harry falou entendendo as palavras do diretor.**

**- Exatamente! - confirmou Dumbledore - Fique despreocupado no momento, mas tenha cuidado está bem?**

**Harry fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e não disse nada.**

**Após sair do gabinete do diretor, Harry seguiu para a torre da Griffinória. No meio do caminho, ficou pensando sobre o que Dumbledore lhe contara, mas ficou despreocupado, pois seria muito difícil de Voldmeort invadir o Ministério. Ao passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda, encontrou os amigos sentados no sofá.**

**- Nossa, até que enfim Harry! – disse Gina, que assim como os outros pareciam angustiados.**

**- O que Dumbledore queria? – perguntou Rony curioso.**

**- Vou ter aulas extras com ele! – Harry respondeu para os amigos enquanto se sentava numa das poltronas.**

**- Aulas extras? – perguntou Rony curioso.**

**Hermione estava sentada no sofá, estranhamente quieta.**

**- Sim! - confirmou Harry - Ele acha que preciso aumentar meu nível de magia... Voldemort está se fortalecendo!**

**Ninguém disse nada, um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente.**

**- Mas está tudo bem! - disse Harry - Dumbledore apenas não quer que se repita aquela cena do ano passado!**

**- Nós entendemos! - disse Gina - Ficaremos do seu lado!**

**- Obrigado! - Harry agradeceu o apoio.**

**- Bem... Vou dormir! - Ron se levantou do sofá - Hoje foi um dia cansativo!**

**- Eu também! - Gina se levantou e seguiu Rony - Vocês vem?**

**- Vão indo, depois nós vamos! – finalmente Hermione disse alguma coisa.**

**Gina e Rony subiram deixando os dois sozinhos.**

**Harry se levantou e foi até o sofá onde a namorada estava, se sentou ao lado de Hermione e a encarou.**

**- Sei que ficou preocupada com isso! – disse ele. Era incrível como apenas com um olhar Harry sabia o que Hermione estava sentindo.**

**- Tenho medo de perder você! – ela falou - Sei que Dumbledore está fazendo isso por um motivo maior... Porque Voldemort está se aproximando!**

**- Eu não posso mentir pra você e dizer que isso não está acontecendo, mas eu posso garantir que não vou deixar que nada te aconteça novamente! - Harry falou tocando no rosto de Hermione - Não pense mais nisso!**

**- Eu te amo! - disse Hermione - Como eu poderia viver sem você?**

**Harry sorriu e em seguida beijou Hermione nos lábios. Eles ficaram ali juntinhos durante algum tempo.**


	3. Uma rival para Hermione

**Capitulo 3 - Uma rival para Hermione**

* * *

**Devido ao chamado inesperado da professora McGonagall na noite anterior, Harry nem tivera tempo de falar com Hermione sobre o baile. É claro que a namorada iria com ele, mas queria ter certeza. Ele almoçava tranquilo e não percebeu que estava sendo observado por uma garota que estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.**

**Era Rachel White, uma garota do sexto ano, que desde o ano passado era apaixonada por Harry. Ela nunca tentara nada, porque achava que Harry jamais a aceitaria, mas depois dessas férias de verão, tinha mudado bastante. Seu corpo se desenvolveu bastante e passou a usar seus cabelos soltos, o que a deixou muito bonita. Achou que agora seria capaz de ter Harry, e faria de tudo para conseguir isso.**

**Sabia do namoro dele com Hermione desde o ano anterior. Teve uma crise de ciúmes, mas se controlou. Mas esse ano seria diferente, sentia-se confiante e conseguiria conquistá-lo e dar a ele o amor que ele realmente merecia, pensava Rachel.**

**Hogwarts era enorme e por isso nem Harry, nem Hermione conheciam a garota. Apenas Gina, pois tinham algumas aulas juntas.**

**- Ainda nem falamos sobre o baile! – lembrou Harry.**

**Hermione sorriu.**

**- Você já sabe quem vai convidar esse ano? – ela perguntou**

**Harry resolveu entrar na brincadeira.**

**- Já, mas não sei se ela vai aceitar e comigo! – ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Você deveria perguntar a ela, mas do jeito que você dança, ou melhor, não dança, será que ela vai aceitar? – Hermione falou aos risos.**

**- Quer dizer que eu não sei dançar é? - Harry perguntou fingindo estar surpreso.**

**- Gostaria de umas aulas de dança? – ofereceu Hermione.**

**- Claro, vão servir pra alguma coisa! - Harry aceitou ainda sorrindo.**

**Rachel observava o casal. Pareciam felizes, mas ela queria ser notada por Harry. "Como separá-los, se eles nem devem saber eu existo?", ela pensava, mas ainda não encontrava a resposta. Foi então que viu Draco e Gina dirigirem-se para perto do casal. "Perfeito!", falou pra si mesma. Iria se aproximar de todos eles e com isso descobriria uma maneira de separar Harry de Hermione.**

**Após o almoço, os alunos voltaram para as aulas. Para a tristeza de Harry, era a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, do professor Snape, que ficou com o cargo após Slughorn ter começado a ensinar poções no ano passado.**

**Depois da ultima aula Harry se despediu de Hermione e foi para sua primeira aula particular com Dumbledore, na sala precisa. O professor ajudou o rapaz com os feitiços em que ele tinha dificuldade, tanto em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como em feitiços e transfigurações.**

* * *

**Enfim chegou o sábado e a maioria dos alunos tinham o tempo livre. Mas nem todos, é claro. Harry, como capitão do time de Quadribol da Griffinória, reuniu o time e começaram a planejar as táticas do primeiro jogo que teriam: Grinfinória x Lufa-Lufa.**

**Tinham conseguido reservar o campo com a professora McGonagall, então puderam treinar a vontade.**

**Hermione estava na biblioteca, ela procurava um livro para fazer uma lição, quando viu alguém se aproximar.**

**- Com licença, será que saberia onde está esse livro? – perguntou a garota mostrando um papel a Hermione.**

**- Ah, é fácil... Venha, é logo ali. – Hermione chamou, levando a garota para uma estante próxima – Pronto, aqui está! – ela entregou o livro para a garota.**

**- Muito obrigada! - agradeceu a garota - Estava atrás desse livro a séculos!**

**- Não foi nada! – Hermione ia voltar para onde estava, mas a garota foi atrás dela.**

**- Sou Rachel White! – disse ela estendendo a mão.**

**- Hermione Granger, prazer! – Hermione apertou a mão da garota.**

**-Você é amiga de Gina, não é? – Rachel puxou conversa.**

**- Sim! - Hermione confirmou - Você a conhece?**

**- Tenho algumas aulas com ela! - respondeu Rachel - sou da Lufa-Lufa... Bem, eu tenho que ir agora, realmente foi um prazer conhecê-la... Espero falar com você novamente!**

**- Igualmente! – Hermione sorriu e a garota se foi. "Garota simpática" pensou Hermione, voltando à procurar o livro.**

**Rachel saiu contente, tinha dado o primeiro passo para conseguir seu objetivo.**

* * *

**O domingo amanheceu chuvoso. Os alunos ficaram confinados no castelo e lamentavam-se por isso. Hermione aproveitou e levou os amigos para estudarem na biblioteca.**

**- Não sei por que devemos começar a estudar agora, os N.I. ainda estão tão longe! – reclamou Rony. Ele preferia estar namorando Luna, mas Hermione o convenceu a estudar.**

**- Está bem Rony, se quiser pode ir, só não venha me implorar ajuda, quando for tarde demais! – Hermione disse calmamente, enquanto procurava algo no índice de um dos livros que estavam sobre a mesa.**

**De repente, viram uma garota chegar, era Rachel.**

**- Olá Hermione, será que posso me sentar aqui? - Rachel pediu com uma expressão animada - Não quero atrapalhar, mas as mesas estão todas ocupadas e eu não quero acumular matéria!**

**- Não será incomodo... Venha, sente-se aqui! – chamou Hermione, aquelas palavras com certeza à conquistaram. – Está vendo Rony? As pessoas geralmente preferem estudar antes!**

**Ron não disse nada, apenas soltou um suspiro cansado e abriu um dos livros.**

– **Esse é Ronald Weasley, irmão de Gina! – apresentou Hermione.**

**Rachel sorriu pra Rony**

– **E esse é Harry Potter! – Hermione apontou para o rapaz de cabelos pretos.**

**O coração de Rachel bateu mais forte. Finalmente foi apresentada à Harry.**

**- Olá! – Harry comprimentou a garota, que sorriu para ele.**

**Tendo estudado tudo pela manhã os garotos ficaram com a tarde livre. Rony foi aproveitar a folga com Luna. Hermione e Harry resolveram ficar no salão comunal da Grinfinória. A chuva continuava e agora parecia ainda mais forte, então não tinham muitas opções para aquele domingo.**

* * *

**No salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, Rachel pensava em Harry. O que faria para acabar com o namoro deles? O tempo que passaram juntos serviu para mostrar o quanto eles pareciam se dar bem. Seria uma tarefa bastante complicada. Ela poderia agarrar Harry e beijá-lo, e armar para Hermione aparecer na hora. Não, não poderia ser assim, com certeza Harry ficaria com raiva dela e ela não teria a menor chance. Teria que pensar em algo para Harry ficar com raiva da namorada. Mas o que? Não conseguia pensar em nada. Parecia estar completamente perdida em seus pensamentos quando alguém a chamou.**

**- Ei, linda... Acorda! – disse John Adams, um monitor da Lufa-Lufa, que também estava no sexto ano.**

**- Oi John, desculpa, estava pensando em algumas coisas! – disse Rachel naturalmente.**

**- E será que eu poderia saber que coisas são essas? – John perguntou sentando-se do lado dela.**

**- Nada importante! – Rachel respondeu sem interesse.**

**- Se você prefere não contar tudo bem, mas sabe que qualquer coisa que precise pode contar comigo não é? – Lembrou ele.**

**- Claro! – ela sorriu.**

**John correspondeu ao sorriso de Rachel e se levantou, indo até o dormitório dos rapazes.**

**- John... Espere! - Rachel o chamou rapidamente enquanto se levantava do sofá.**

**- Diga! – ele se virou para encará-la.**

**Eu realmente posso contar com você para qualquer coisa? – perguntou ela.**

**- Claro que sim! - John confirmou - É só falar!**

**Então Rachel contou todo o seu objetivo à John, que hesitou um pouco no começo, mas acabou concordando.**

* * *

**A semana foi se passando novamente e durante esse tempo Rachel e John formularam o plano para separar Harry e Hermione.**

**O fim de semana chegou e o sábado amanheceu chuvoso novamente, isso já estava deixando Ron impaciente no salão comunal da Griffinória.**

**- Será que essa chuva não vai passar? – o ruivo falava emburrado.**

**- Calma, não podemos controlar o tempo! – Luna tentou acalmá-lo.**

**- Já estou ficando entediado! - resmungou Ron.**

**Harry e Hermione, estavam sentados num dos sofás, achavam engraçado Rony ficar reclamando.**

**- Quando vamos ter nossas aulas de Dança? – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.**

**- Quando você quiser! – ela respondeu.**

**- Agora então! - disse Harry se levantando.**

**- Aonde vocês vão? – Gina perguntou descendo as escadas.**

**- Ensinar umas coisinhas ao Harry! – respondeu Hermione puxando o namoraado pelo braço e seguindo para o retrato da mulher gorda.**

**- Nem no sábado Harry tem folga! – falou Gina pegando o jornal e se sentando num dos sofás.**

**Harry e Hermione saíram do salão comunal e chegaram à grande escadaria. Eles sabiam exatamente onde deveriam ir para terem aquelas aulas de dança sossegados, até a sala precisa.**

**Mas de repente, John apareceu e se colocou no caminho deles.**

**- Hermione, será que eu posso falar com você? – perguntou o garoto.**

**- Agora John? Será que não poderia ser mais tarde? - perguntou Hermione.**

**- Na verdade tem que ser agora... É algo aconteceu algo com uns alunos do primeiro ano e Flitwick me pediu para chamar os monitores chefes, então preciso da sua ajuda! - explicou John.**

**- Harry desculpe, mas será que podemos adiar a aula um pouco? – perguntou Hermione.**

**- Ham... Tudo bem, nos vemos depois então! - Harry falou paciente.**

**- Certo! – Hermione concordou e beijou os lábios do namorando antes de partir beijou.**

**Harry viu Hermione sumir de sua vista e em seguida começou a subir as escadas, de repende ouviu alguém chamá-lo.**

**- Olá Harry! – Rachel cumprimentou enquanto se aproximava, ficando no caminho do rapaz.**

**- Oi! – Harry cumprimentou educadamente enquanto passava pela garota, não estava a fim de papo.**

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.**

**- Não, nada! - Harry respondeu seco - Com licença!**

**- Será que podemos conversar? – pediu Rachel.**

**Harry não queria conversar, mas também não queria ser grosso com a garota.**

**- Claro! - ele aceitou.**

**- O que você acha de dar uma volta pelos terrenos? - Rachel sugeriu.**

**- Tudo bem! – Harry respondeu. Ele estava com tanta falta de vontade, que nem percebeu que estava sendo guiado na direção de John e Hermione.**

* * *

**- O que aconteceu, John? – Hermione perguntou enquanto caminhava pelos terrenos do castelo.**

**- Calma Hermione, não podemos falar disso aqui! – ele respondeu olhando para os lados.**

**Hermione estava achando tudo muito estranho, o que seria tão importante que nem poderiam conversar na frente dos outros? Ao mesmo tempo ela podia ver o nervosismo no rosto do garoto.**

**Eles andaram bastante até que chegaram a porta do castelo. Não havia ninguém por ali, e aquilo estava ficando ainda mais estranho.**

**Então, será que agora já pode me falar? – Hermione perguntou impaciente.**

**- Na verdade... Não é algo que eu precise falar! – respondeu John - É algo que preciso fazer!**

**- Fazer? Do que você está falan... – Hermione nem conseguiu terminar de falar, porque John lhe agarrou pela cintura a cintura e a beijou. Ela tentava sair, mas ele era bem mais forte, então numa tentativa de desespero ela tentou beliscar com as unhas as costas dele, para ver se ele a soltava.**

**Harry e Rachel estavam descendo o morro quando se depararam com a cena de John e Hermione. O coração de Harry bateu forte, ódio e tristeza lhe invadiram o peito. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? Como Hermione poderia estar traindo ele? Começou a correr o mais rápido que pôde em direção à John e Hermione.**

**- SEU DESGRAÇADO... LARGA ELA AGORA! – Harry gritava irado com John.**

**John imediatamente soltou Hermione e ficou encarando Harry, que sacou a varinha.**

**- ENCARCEROUS! - Harry acertou John em cheio com um feitiço - REVIDE... SEU COVARDE, REVIDE... ESTUPEFAÇA!**

**Novamente john foi jogado longe, dessa vez foi lançado contra as grades do portão do castelo.**

**- Harry se acalme! – Rachel tentou puxá-lo, estava começando a ficar preocupada.**

**- Harry? – Hermione estava atordoada – Eu posso explicar!**

**- EXPLICAR? – Harry gritou - VAI PRO INFERNO, HERMIONE... EU NÃO QUERO TE VER NA MINHA FRENTE NUNCA MAIS!**

**- Eu não queria, ele me agarrou! - explicou Hermione.**

**- ME DEIXA EM PAZ... VAI PRO INFERNO! - Harry deu as costas com voltou para o castelo andando rapidamente com passos pesados e firmes.**

**- Harry, eu te amo! - Hermione falou começando a chorar.**

**Ainda de costas, Harry virou o rosto e encarou Hermione.**

**- Esqueça que foi minha namorada... Esqueça que eu existo! – ele disse pela última vez, em seguida se virou e continuou andando de volta para o castelo.**

**As palavras dele machucavam profundamente Hermione. Como Harry poderia dizer aquilo, como poderia achar que ela faria aquilo? Ele viu apenas o beijo, não viu as marcas vermelhas que provavelmente deveriam haver nas costas de John por ele te-la forçado aquilo. E uma mágoa tomou seu coração. Não era bem aquilo que Harry esperava ouvir, e então duvidas começaram a surgir. Será mesmo que ele apenas a agarrou? Não, caso contrário ela não estaria o abraçando. Harry estava completamente confuso e magoado, e resolveu sair dali e esfriar a cabeça, antes que fizesse alguma besteira.**

**Rachel correu até John e o ajudou a se levantar **

**- Você está bem? - ela perguntou preocupada.**

**John se soltou dela e lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador. Estava arrependido de ter participado daquilo, mas o que poderia fazer? Duvidava que Harry, naquele momento, acreditasse que foi tudo uma armação.**

**- Conseguiu não foi? Mas à custa de que? – John perguntou com uma expressão revoltada, então deixou Rachel sozinha e saiu andando de volta para o castelo.**

* * *

**William McAboy: Bem... Para aqueles que leram a versão de Pink Potter, já devem ter percebido as mudanças ao longo dos capitulos!**

**Agradeço aos reviews e aqueles que estão acompanhando minha história, fico muito feliz que esteja agradando!**

**vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!**


	4. Corações magoados

**Capitulo 4 - Corações magoados**

* * *

**Hermione correu em direção a uma arvore próxima ao lago, tudo que queria era ficar sozinha. Aquela chuva estava gelada, mas Hermione não se importou com aquilo e ficou ali debaixo da arvore sozinha. Harry fora tão grosso com ela, tudo bem que ele viu aquilo, mas pelo menos deixasse que ela se explicasse, não ficasse apenas acusando e questionando o seu amor. Não conseguia parar de chorar, ainda conseguia ouvir Harry dizendo para ela o esquecer. Como faria isso? Como poderia ficar sem ele?**

**Enquanto isso Harry também sentia uma imensa dor em seu coração. Jamais imaginara que Hermione fosse capaz de fazer aquilo com ele. Seu coração magoado preferiu acreditar que ela estava errada. Admitir que tudo poderia ser um engano era mais difícil, imaginar que nem deu uma chance dela se explicar fazia ele se sentir culpado, e ele não era. Os únicos culpados eram Hermione e John.**

**Gina, Ron e Luna estavam conversando no salão comunal, quando de repente, viram Harry chegar totalmente ofegante e nervoso, indo direto para o salão comunal. Vários alunos que viram o rapaz, se perguntaram o que teria acontecido.**

**- Harry? Mas que cara é essa? – perguntou Gina.**

**Harry nem ouviu o que a garota perguntou e foi logo subindo as escadas.**

**Gina, Ron e Luna se levantaram e foram atrás dele. Quando entraram no dormitório dos rapazes, viram Harry sentado em sua cama.**

**- O que aconteceu, Harry? Onde está Hermione? - Ron perguntou preocupado.**

**- Eu não sei onde ela está! – Harry respondeu rispidamente.**

**- Como não sabe? - perguntou Gina - Vocês saíram alegres daqui, e agora você volta sozinho com essa cara!**

**- Eu à vi se agarrando com outro garoto... Quando estava nos terrenos! – Harry contou o que vira.**

**- O QUE? – Luna se espantou.**

**- Harry, você deve estar enganado, Hermione jamais faria isso com você! – disse Gina.**

**- Eu vi, ela estava com um dos monitores! – Harry afirmou.**

**Todos se olhavam confusos, não poderia ser verdade, conheciam Hermione.**

**- Eu preciso falar com Hermione! – Gina se levantou e saiu correndo do dormitório.**

**- Cara, você tem certeza? Hermione não é esse tipo de garota! – preveniu Rony.**

**- Eu vi Rony... Eu à vi! – Harry respondeu olhando para o nada, lembrando-se daquela terrível cena.**

**Rony e Luna ficaram todos em silêncio, não sabiam o que dizer.**

**Hermione estava completamente encharcada sentada debaixo da arvore. Pensava nas palavras duras que Harry lhe disse e chorava. Quase meia hora depois resolveu voltar para o castelo, o frio agora estava incomodando demais. Perdera o almoço, mas não se incomodou. Queria apenas chegar ao seu quarto e deitar um pouco.**

**Estavam todos almoçando no salão comunal. Harry quase não tocou na comida.**

**Quando Gina terminou decidiu ir vez se amiga já estava em seu quarto.**

**- Vou ver se consigo falar com Hermione, está bem? – disse ela se levantando.**

**- Até mais Gina! – disse Harry desanimado.**

**Gina chegou no quarto de Hermione. Conhecia a amiga como ninguém, jamais acreditaria nisso sem falar com Hermione antes. Ao entrar, viu a amiga deitada na cama.**

**- O que foi que aconteceu? – Gina perguntou preocupada.**

**Hermione contou tudo à amiga, do mesmo jeito que queria ter contado a Harry. Por mais que ele não fosse acreditar, pelo menos ele saberia a versão dela da historia, mas ele não permitiu, e isso a magoou muito.**

**- Eu entendo que ele tenha ficado chateado, mas ele poderia ao menos ter me deixado explicar! - explicava Hermione - Ele nem quis me ouvir, pediu para que eu o esquecesse!**

**- Ele te ama, te quer só pra ele! - consolou Gina - Dê um tempo pra ele se acalmar e perceber a burríce que ele fez!**

**- Ele me magoou muito e eu não sei se quando ele descobrir a verdade poderei perdoá-lo! – disse Hermione.**

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry, pela primeira vez há muito tempo, foi para o salão principal sozinho. Encontrou Rony, Luna e Draco lá. Gina chegou algum tempo depois.**

**- Cadê a Hermione, Gina? – Luna perguntou preocupada.**

**- Ela disse que não está com fome... Estou ficando preocupada, desde ontem que ela não come nada! – Gina respondeu tentando sensibilizar Harry, o que não funcionou muito.**

**- Preparado para o jogo de hoje à tarde, Harry? – perguntou Rony.**

**- Claro! – mentiu ele, pra falar a verdade nem se lembrava mais do jogo de quadribol.**

**Em seguida Rachel apareceu e se aproximou de Harry, ela parecia estranhamente feliz.**

**- Oi Harry, como você está? - ela perguntou sorrindo para o rapaz.**

**- Estou bem! - ele respondeu seco.**

**- Eu só vim para dizer que sinto muito sobre tudo que aconteceu ontem, e se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo! - disse Rachel tocando no ombro dele - Está bem?**

**- Obrigado! - Harry agradeceu e se levantou - Vamos Rony, temos que nos preparar para o jogo!**

**Rony não reclamou desta vez, pois sabia que tinha que ser compreensivo com Harry pelo momento difícil que o amigo passava. Se levantou e o seguiu até o armario de vassouras.**

**- Bem... Vejo vocês por ai, até mais pessoal! - Rachel se levantou e saiu, deixando Gina e Draco sozinhos.**

**A ruiva estranhou a aproximação de Rachel com Harry.**

**- Essa Rachel é muito estranha, ela mal conhece o Harry e fica atrás dele desse jeito! - comentou Gina - Tem alguma coisa estranha nessa garota!**

**Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione apareceu na porta do grande salão e avistou Gina e Draco sentados numa das mesas.**

**- A Granger está vindo! - Draco avisou a namorada enquanto olhava Hermione se aproximar.**

**- Olá! - Hermione cumprimentou se sentando na frente do casal.**

**Eles perceberam que ela estava totalmente pálida e abatida, tinha olheiras e uma expressão totalmente cansada.**

**- Hermione, você está bem? – Gina perguntou preocupada.**

**- Não se preocupe, estou sim! – Hermione sorriu forçadamente.**

**- Tem certeza? – Gina insistiu.**

**- Sim! – Hermione mentiu. Sentia-se mal, estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível e sentia-se quente.**

**- Eu tenho que ir para o campo, com certeza Harry vai querer conversar com o time antes da partida! - disse Gina enquanto se levantava - Espero vocês dois lá!**

**- Boa sorte! – desejou Draco**

**Gina o beijou e saiu.**

**Draco termino****u de tomar seu café da manhã e reparou que Hermione tomou um pequeno copo de suco e comeu um pequeno pedaço de bolo, apenas isso.**

* * *

**Por sorte não chovia, mas o céu estava nublado e as nuvens bastantes escuras e cinzentas.**

**Quando Draco e Hermione chegaram nas arquibancadas, começaram a subir alguns dos degraus para terem uma visão melhor do campo. Mas de repente, Hermione sentiu uma tontura, se desequiliboru e quase caiu, se não fosse segurada por Draco.**

**- Você está bem? – Draco perguntou preocupado.**

**- Estou, não foi nada! - respondeu Hermione se recompondo.**

**Em seguida, acharam um lugar para assistirem o jogo, faltava pouco para ser iniciado, os times já estavam em campo.**

**O jogo começou e em menos de 20 minutos minutos a Grifinória já tinha marcado 10 pontos. Harry procurava o pomo, quando de repente sua atenção voltou-se para as arquibancadas.**

**Hermione havia desmaiado ao lado de Draco, que à segurou.**

**- Hermione, está tudo bem com você? Acorda! - o loiro tentava reanimá-la, mas ela estava desacordada. Preocupado, ele a carregou e se encaminhou para a enfermaria - Com licença, com licença! – as arquibancadas estavam cheias, mas vendo a garota nos braços dele, todos davam licença.**

**Harry vira tudo do campo. Que será que aconteceu? Será que ela estava bem? Não conseguia prestar a atenção no jogo e por pouco não foi atingido por um balaço.**

**- Harry... – Rony o chamou do gol, Harry virou o rosto e encarou o amigo. – Não se preocupe, com certeza ela vai ficar bem! - disse Rony - Vamos lá, não podemos perder esse jogo.**

**Harry tentou voltar a atenção para o jogo, mas não conseguiu. Ficou distraído o tempo todo e o time da Griffinória acabou perdendo o jogo para a Lufa-Lufa.**

* * *

**Quando finalmente o jogo foi encerrado, Harry, Rony e Gina correram até a enfermaria para saberem de Hermione. Quando entraram Draco estava sentado ao lado de Hermione.**

**- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina a Draco.**

**- Ela desmaiou e eu a trouxe pra cá, Madame Pomfrey disse que ela está fraca! – o loiro explicou**

**Harry não tirava os olhos Hermione.**

**- Provavelmente porque não ela come nada desde ontem! – lembrou Gina.**

**Neste instante Madame Pomfrey aparece.**

**- Vou tentar abaixar a febre dela com essa poção! – disse s Senhora mostrando um copo contendo um liquido esverdeado – Tudo que podemos fazer depois é esperar. Ela não deverá acordar por agora, sei que devem estar cansados do jogo, por que não voltam mais tarde?**

**Os garotos hesitaram um pouco, mas enfim saíram, exceto Harry. Pediu para ficar mais algum tempo ali. Quando ficou sozinho com Hermione ele sentou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão que estava bastante quente.**

**- Me perdoe... A ultima coisa que quero neste mundo é ver você sofrer! – Harry beijou a mão de Hermione. Sua raiva e tristeza foram embora, dando lugar a preocupação com a saúde da garota.**

* * *

**Harry estava voltando para a torre da Grifinória, estava suado e ainda usava o uniforme de quadribol da Griffinória. De repente, encontrou Gina e Draco pelo caminho.**

**- E então, Hermione está melhor? –perguntou a ruiva.**

**- Sim, mas só vai acordar depois! - respondeu Harry com uma expressão cansada - Vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, depois vou vê-la mais tarde!**

**- Ela está muito magoada, mas ela te ama! - disse Gina - Com certeza ela vai te perdoar!**

**- Obrigado! – Harry tentou sorrir – Ah, Draco... Obrigado por ter cuidado dela enquanto estávamos no jogo!**

**- Não foi nada! – respondeu o loiro.**

**- Até mais tarde! - Harry passou pelo casal e então seguiu sozinho para a torre da Grifinória.**

**Quando chegou em seu quarto Harry deitou na cama. A expressão de Hermione não lhe saia da memória, a tentativa frustrada da garota de se explicar, seus gritos e tudo mais passavam como fleches em sua mente. Ele tentou então livrar-se daqueles pensamentos. Pegou seu medalhão e pensou em Hermione. A imagem da garota estava lá feliz sorrindo para ele. Como ele gostava daquele presente, o fazia sentir tão bem quando precisava.**

* * *

**Draco e Gina continuaram seu caminho pelos corredores do castelo, mas não demorou muito até Rachel aparecer e se colocar no caminho deles.**

**- Olá! - Rachel cumprimentou sorrindo - Onde está Harry?**

**- Ele foi pra torre da Grifinória, precisava descansar um pouco! – Gina respondeu áspera.**

**- Preciso falar com ele! - Rachel falou.**

**- Olha... Fique Longe do Harry, eu sei que você armou alguma coisa para separá-lo de Hermione! - afirmou Gina - Eu vou descobrir o que está tramando!**

**- E que provas você tem disso? - perguntou Rachel.**

**Draco se colocou entre as duas para impedir uma possível briga entre as duas.**

**- Vamos Gina, não perca tempo com ela! - Draco passou a mão pelo ombro da namorada e a afastou de Rachel, que deu as costas aos dois e saiu à passos pesados dali.**


	5. O plano de Draco

**Muito bem, eu quero que prestem muita atenção no que eu vou dizer agora...**

**A partir desse capitulo 5, a fanfic passa a ser de minha autoria. A partir de agora, eu quem começo a criar os fatos. Isso é o que diferencia muito minha versão da de pink potter!**

**Vocês vão começar a se surpreender a partir desse capitulo em diante ok? Quem leu a versão da pink potter sabe do que estou falando!**

**Bem.. Boa leitura à todos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - O plano de Draco**

* * *

**Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte e foi para as aulas, que o impediram de ir visitar Hermione na enfermaria. Após terminar sua ultima aula do dia, que era com Dumbledore na sala precisa, ele foi correndo o mais rápido que pôde para a Ala Hospitalar.**

**Madame Pomfrey estava saindo da enfermaria, quando se deparou com Harry descendo as escadas às pressas.**

**- Como ela está? - Harry perguntou ansioso.**

**- Ela já estava bem melhor e já teve alta!– Madame Pomfrey respondeu.**

**- Certo, obrigado! - Harry deu meia volta e começou a correr em direção à torre da Griffinória.**

**Ao chegar lá, ele correu para o dormitório das garotas e bateu na porta. Será que ela o receberia? Resolver arriscar e bateu na porta.**

**- Entre! – Hermione autorizou.**

**- Oi! – Harry cumprimentou receoso que ela o mandasse embora.**

**Hermione estava deitada com um livro nas mãos.**

**- Como está? - Harry perguntou meio tímido.**

**- Não se preocupe, Harry... Estou muito bem! – Hermione respondeu se levantando e se aproximando dele.**

**- Ham... Que bom, fico mais tranquilo! - disse Harry se aproximando de Hermione e segurando as suas mãos dela - Eu queria me desculpar pela forma como agi com você, eu não deveria ter tirado conclusões precipitadas, você merecia ter se explicado! - disse ele, olhando nos olhos dela - Me perdoa!**

**- Sim Harry... Eu perdoo você! - respondeu Hermione - Mas preciso de um tempo pra pensar, se voltamos ou não!**

**- Então... Vamos continuar assim? - Harry perguntou chocado - Não vamos voltar a ser como antes?**

**- Por hora... Sim, no momento eu não sei o que fazer! - respondeu Hermione.**

**Harry esperava que Hermione o mandasse embora dizendo que nunca mais quisesse falar com ele, mas por aquilo, ele com certeza não esperava por aquilo. Foi como se tivesse recebido um soco no rosto, um soco sendo descarregado com toda a força em sua face.**

**- Eu entendo! - disse ele - Eu tenho que ir!**

**Harry nem esperou Hermione dizer nada, deu as costas e saiu do dormitório.**

**Hermione ficou quieta e esperou Harry sair, uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto. Voltou para sua cama e ficou lá.**

**Harry chegou em seu dormitório e se sentou em sua cama, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e apertou as mãos. O ano começou tão bom e de repente tudo se arruinou de uma vez só.**

**Pegou o medalhão em seu bolso e nem sequer precisou pensar em Hermione para que a imagem dela aparecesse. Estava triste demais, e cansado desse pesadelo. Jogou o objeto na parede, que caiu em cima da cama de Rony. Decidiu que não queria mais aquilo, não queria mais lembrar de Hermione, afinal, estava sofrendo cada vez mais, ao invez de ter paz. Em seguida, pegou a caixinha com o anel que comprou no Beco Diagonal e também jogou contra a parede, o objeto caiu ao lado do medalhão.**

* * *

**O dia amanheceu ensolarado e com poucas nuvens.**

**Hermione e Gina estavam sozinhas, tomando café da manhã no salão comunal.**

**- Que bom que já está melhor! – disse Gina - Você e Harry conversaram?**

**- Sim! - confirmou Hermione.**

**- E ai? Se resolveram? - Gina perguntou torcendo para que a resposta fosse "sim", mas se desanimou em seguida.**

**- Pedi um tempo, apesar de perdoá-lo, ainda estou um pouco magoada! - respondeu Hermione.**

**- Então não o perdoou, ainda tem mágua dele! - disse Gina.**

**- Sim Gina, eu o perdoei! - afirmou Hermione - Mas acho que não quero voltar, não agora!**

**- E acha que Harry vai ficar a vida toda esperando por você, Hermione? - Gina questionou a amiga.**

**De repente, Rony apareceu correndo.**

**- Hermione! - o ruivo chamou - Tem algo que você precisa saber!**

**- O que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou preocupada.**

**- É aquela tal de Rachel... Harry à convidou para o baile! - Rony avisou.**

**- Ronald... Harry e eu terminamos, ele é livre pra convidar quem ele quiser! - Hermione respondeu em tom de repreensão.**

**- Mas não é só isso! - o ruivo tirou o medalhão que Hermione deu de presente à Harry e o colocou em cima da mesa - Encontrei isso em cima da minha cama, tentei devolvê-lo à Harry, mas ele não quis!**

**Hermione sentiu aquelas palavras tocarem em seu ponto fraco. O medalhão que ela tanto valorizava, que simbolizava o começo do amor dela por ele e dele por ela.**

**- Não acredito! - Gina falou levando uma das mãos até a boca - Os sentimentos dele não podem ter mudado dessa forma!**

**- Ótimo! - Hermione falou com a voz trêmula - Se você quiser, pode ficar com ele Ronald!**

**- Não... O medalhão é seu! - Ron colocou o objeto ao lado do braço de Hermione - Tem mais uma coisa! - em seguida, o ruivo colocou uma pequena caixinha em cima da mesa.**

**Hermione pegou a caixinha e encarou o amigo enquanto ainda à segurava.**

**- Abra! - pediu Rony.**

**Hermione abriu lentamente a pequena caixinha e viu um anel, era o anel que Harry havia comprado no Beco Diagonal.**

**- O que significa isso? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Esse é o anel que Harry ia usar para te pedir em casamento no baile de natal, quando completariam um ano de namoro! - explicou Rony - Ele comprou no Beco Diagonal!**

**Gina levou as duas mãos até a boca, estava chocada.**

**Hermione olhou para a joia mais uma vez e uma lágrima desceu em seu rosto. Como estava arrependida de ter recusado voltar com Harry, de tê-lo deixado ir embora. De repente, várias lágrimas começaram a contornar o rosto da garota. Ela soltou a caixinha e levou as duas mãos até a boca, começando a chorar.**

**- Oh meu deus, o que foi que eu fiz? - lamentou Hermione levando as duas mãos ao rosto.**

**- Calma Hermione, vai ficar tudo bem! - consolou Gina - Onde Harry está?**

**- Eu o vi agora pouco na grande escadaria com aquela tal Rachel! - respondeu Rony.**

**Quando ouviu o nome da garota, Gina lançou um olhar enfurecido para o ruivo.**

**- Aquela Rachel... Desde que eles terminaram, eu percebi que ela está sempre na cola do Harry, tenho certeza que ela aprontou alguma coisa! - disse a ruiva.**

**- Ela estava com Harry no dia em que ele me viu com John! - contou Hermione.**

**- Eu tenho uma idéia! - Draco apareceu do nada atrás de Gina e Ron - Escutei toda a conversa e acho que podemos resolver o problema!**

**- Nossa, você podia ter avisado que estava aqui! - disse Gina.**

**- Desculpe! - Draco se desculpou e se aproximou dos amigos.**

**- Então quer dizer que John estava envolvido, então ele e Rachel são cumplices! - disse Rony.**

**Draco, Gina, Ron também eram monitores, então quando ouviram Hermione citar John, sabiam quem eram.**

**- Acho que podemos tirar algumas informações dele sobre as intenções daquela Rachel! - falou Draco.**

**- E como faremos isso? - Gina perguntou.**

**- É simples... Basta Hermione nos levar até ele, e então faremos o seguinte... - Draco começou a explicar todo o plano para Hermione, Gina e Ron. Ficaram combinando como tudo seria feito durante toda a hora do café da manhã.**

* * *

**Era tarde da noite, John estava andando pelos corredores de volta para a sala dos monitores após a ronda noturna. Ele nem sequer imaginou que estava sendo seguido por nada mais nada menos que Ronald Weasley.**

**Quando John entrou na sala dos monitores, foi até a mesa que havia alí e pegou um pergaminho onde haviam as anotações dos monitores e chegou para ver se tudo estava em ordem. De repente, levou um susto ao ver alguém entrar na sala, era Rony.**

**- E ai John, como vai a ronda? - o ruivo perguntou como se não quisesse nada.**

**- Todos os alunos estão nas salas comunais, está tudo nos conformes! - respondeu John.**

**Em seguida, Gina, Draco e Hermione entraram juntos na sala e se sentaram em um dos sofás.**

**- Sabe John... - começou Rony - Ultimamente notei você longe daquela sua tal amiga... Rachel!**

**- Eu não sei do que você está falando Weasley! - John tentou disfarçar, ele percebeu que Rony sabia de alguma coisa sobre o plano de Rachel e não queria confusão pro seu lado.**

**- Como assim não sabe da sua melhor amiga? - Rony sacou a varinha disfarçadamente entre as vestes do uniforme - Locomotor Mortis! - rapidamente atacou John, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão com os braços e as pernas presas pelo feitiço.**

**- Abaffiato! - Hermione conjurou um feitiço com uma característica interessante. Ninguém, além dos presentes naquela sala, poderiam escutar qualquer conversa, ruido ou grito.**

**- SOCORRO... ME SOLTEM! - John gritava, mas era inútil, por causa do feitiço feito por Hermione.**

**- Cala a boca! - Draco deu um chute fraco em John - Agora você vai nos contar sobre o seu plano ridículo com sua amiguinha Rachel, senão vamos te pendurar na torre de Astronomia!**

**- Está bem... Eu conto o que quiserem, mas me soltem, por favor! - John pediu assustado.**

**- Já mandei calar a boca, idiota! - Draco xingou e deu mais um chute no rapaz - Nos conte tudo!**

**- Tudo bem... Mas antes de qualquer coisa, quero que saibam que a idéia foi toda dela, eu só ajudei, mas tudo foi planejado por ela! - explicou John - Eu até queria contar ao Potter que foi tudo uma armação, mas ele não iria acreditar!**

**- Qual o objetido daquela gárgula maldita? - Hermione perguntou áspera.**

**- Ela quer conquistar o Potter, quer ficar com ele! - John respondeu - Foi por isso que ela se aproximou de todos vocês!**

**Ron, Gina e Draco se entreolharam enquanto entendiam toda a história.**

**- Eu não sou mais amigo dela, me senti um babaca após ter feito aquilo com você Granger, eu sinto muito! - disse John - Me perdoa! - ele falou olhando nos olhos de Hermione e ela percebeu o arrependimento dele.**

**- Eu te perdoo! - Hermione fez um gesto com a varinha John se soltou, Rony o ajudou a se levantar.**

**- Obrigado! - John agradeceu.**

**- Temos que contar isso ao Harry, temos que acabar com aquela ridícula! - disse Gina.**

**- Sim! - John concordou - Vindo apenas de mim, ele nunca acreditaria, provavelmente iria me bater... Mas se nos unirmos, ele vará que é verdade e que só fiz aquilo por que... - John parou - Por que sempre fui apaixonado por Rachel!**

**- Não se preocupe John! - Gina se aproximou dele - Esqueça ela... Tenho certeza que vai achar alguém que te mereça algum dia.**

**John não disse nada, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e sorriu para ela.**

* * *

**William McAboy: Ai Deus... Tenho que admitir que ri muito quando vi os reviews da Irah-After-All-This-Time xingando a Rachel rsrsrrsss, espera no próximo capitulo, você vai ver só o que o Harry vai tentar fazer com ela kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**


	6. Reconciliação

**Capitulo 6 - Reconciliação**

* * *

**Durante os dias que se passaram, as coisas ficaram meio complicadas para Harry. Quando não tinha aulas, tarefas extras e aulas particulares com Dumbledore, Rachel ficava com ele em todo o tempo livre. Ele apenas queria esquecer Hermione e ter um pouco de paz, achou que deixar Rachel se aproximar resolveria alguma coisa, mas não, apenas piorou.**

**E lá estavam os dois, caminhando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts enquanto Rachel puxava conversa.**

**- O que vai usar para o baile, Harry? - Rachel perguntou entralaçando seus braços no braço dele.**

**- Um terno tradicional, ou um smoking! - respondeu ele, estava incomodado com a atitude de Rachel.**

**- Smoking... Você mais ficar lindo de smoking! - disse Rachel.**

**- Tudo bem! - disse Harry.**

**- Vamos lá Harry... Ânimo querido, esqueça Hermione! - encorajou Rachel.**

**Harry não disse nada, apenas continuou andando.**

**Estavam voltando para o castelo, subiram pelo morro e passaram pela grande ponte que dava acesso ao pátio de entrada. Essa foi apenas uma das várias reformas que o castelo recebeu este ano. Quando chegaram no grande pátio, perceberam Hermione, Gina, Rony, Draco, Luna e John se colocando no caminho.**

**Rachel viu que John estava no meio do grupo e imediatamente percebeu que todos ali sabiam sobre os planos dela, John havia contado tudo.**

**- Harry precisamos falar com você! - Gina avisou.**

**- Estamos ocupados, quem sabe uma outra hora! - disse Rachel puxando Harry pelo braço, mas Rony impediu que ela passasse.**

**- O que está havendo? Por que ele está aqui? - Harry se referia à John.**

**- Eu vim dizer que foi tudo armação... Eu e Hermione não temos nada, eu só fiz aquilo à pedido dela! - explicou John apontando para Rachel - A ideia foi dela... Rachel queria separar vocês dois para ficar com você e eu só aceitei ajudar por que eu à amava... Mas agora ela não passa de lixo pra mim!**

**- Como ousa? seu mentiroso maldito! - xingou Rachel - Que provas você tem disso? É claro que fez aquilo por que está caído pela Granger!**

**- Não... Eu estava caído por você, e foi só por isso que decidi colaborar e te ajudar! - respondeu John - Mas agora eu confesso que foi tudo um plano seu para separá-los, você quer ficar com o Potter e por isso o fez largar a Granger... Por isso você levou Harry até os terrenos aquele dia, por que combinamos que seria lá!**

**Harry olhou para Rachel com uma expressão furiosa, tentando absorver a notícia. Agora ele entendia o por que dela ficar tanto atrás dele. A versão de John fazia todo o sentido.**

**- Harry... Não acredite nele, querido... Ele é um mentiroso! - Rachel falou entrelaçando as mãos no braço do rapaz.**

**- Não me toque! - Harry se soltou dela - Como ousa fazer uma coisa dessas? - ele estava começando a se alterar - COMO CONSEGUE SER TÃO MISERÁVEL A PONTO DE ESTRAGAR A VIDA DE OUTRA PESSOA... - Harry sacou a varinha e apontou para o pescoço de Rachel e começou a guiar a garota contra a parede - VOCÊ MERECE MORRER... MORRER COMO UM CÃO!**

**- Draco... - Gina o chamou preocupada para que ele agisse, ela estava percebendo que Harry ia fazer uma besteira.**

**Vários alunos que estavam no pátio de entrada, olhavam a cena curiosos.**

**- Harry... O que vai fazer? - Luna perguntou.**

**- Potter... - Draco o chamou tocando em seu ombro - Não perca seu tempo... Ela não vale nada!**

**Harry ainda continuou olhando enfurecido para Rachel, ainda pressionava a garota contra a parede e apontava a varinha para seu rosto.**

**- EU ACEITO! - gritou Hermione.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo, Harry esqueceu que queria deformar o rosto de Rachel com o feitiço "Diffendo". Ainda de costas para Hermione, ele apenas virou o rosto e a encarou.**

**- Eu aceito me casar com você! - Hermione tirou uma caixinha do bolso e a abriu, mostrando o anel que ele pretendia dar à ela.**

**Harry soltou Rachel, abaixou a varinha e se aproximou dela.**

**- Ron me contou tudo sobre o anel! - disse Hermione - Se eu soubesse disso antes, jamais pediria um tempo à você, porque eu quero me casar com você... Eu te amo!**

**- Essa foi a melhor coisa que já ouvi nesse ano! - Harry sorriu e abraçou Hermione, em seguida, ambos começaram a se beijar várias e várias vezes seguidas.**

**- Você vai me pagar John... Todos vocês vão me pagar! - disse Rachel. Em seguida, ela saiu correndo para dentro do castelo.**

**- Acho que meu trabalho já está feito! - John falou com uma expressão satisfatória.**

**- Obrigado John! - Hermione o agradeceu.**

**- Ham... Mas ainda falta mais uma coisa à ser feita! - Lembrou John.**

**- O que? - Ron perguntou curioso.**

**- Eu quero me desculpar com os dois, pessoalmente desta vez... Lamento por tudo o que aconteceu e desejo o melhor pra vocês dois! - disse John.**

**- Nós perdoamos você! - disse Harry - Você merece!**

**John fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e começou a andar para dentro do castelo.**

**Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram um para o outro, em seguida deram mais um abraço.**

* * *

**Logo anoiteceu, os alunos já haviam ido para os dormitórios a algum tempo. Mas Harry estava sozinho no salão comunal da Griffinória admirando as chamas queimando a lenha que havia na lareira. Não conseguia dormir pensando em Hermione. Ela queria se casar com ele, e isso o deixava ansioso. Já era um motivo a mais para derrotar Voldemort, pensava ele.**

**Está certo que Harry não havia feito o pedido, e que as circustâncias haviam atrapalhado todos os seus planos. Mas Hermione teve atitude, e aceitou logo de cara.**

**De repente, ele ouviu passos e olhou para a escada, era Hermione.**

**- Oi! - cumprimentou ela.**

**- Oi! - respondeu Harry.**

**Hermione se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele.**

**- O que faz acordado até essa hora? - ela perguntou curiosa.**

**- Não consigo dormir, acho que estou ansioso! - respondeu Harry.**

**- É sobre o nosso casamento? - Hermione perguntou novamente.**

**- Sim... Acho que tenho mais um motivo para derrotar Voldemort! - Harry comentou.**

**Hermione não disse nada, apenas sorriu, o que era uma coisa rara de se ver quando o nome de Voldemort era citado. Em seguida, pegou um objeto brilhante em seu bolso.**

**- Toma! - ela colocou o objeto na não dele - Acho que se esqueceu do que te escrevi quando te dei esse medalhão!**

**- Eu havia me esquecido dele completamente, obrigado! - Harry agradeceu.**

**- Quero te pedir uma coisa! - ela falou.**

**- O que quiser! - disse ele.**

**- Caso nós briguemos ou aconteça alguma coisa entre agente... Me prometa que nunca vai se desfazer desse medalhão! - pediu Hermione - Me prometa que vai guardá-lo, não para se lembrar de mim, mas para que te traga felicidade que eu não pude lhe dar!**

**- Eu prometo! - disse Harry - Mas fique tranquila, tudo vai ficar bem... Eu prometo!**

**Eles se beijaram, e uma vontade tomou conta de seus corpos, fazendo com que se aproximassem ainda mais.**

**- Eu quero você, Harry! - Hermione sussurrou no ouvido dele - Faz amor comigo agora!**

**Harry começou a despi-la lentamente, enquanto distribuía beijos em cada parte do corpo de Hermione, a qual soltava alguns gemidos de prazer.**

**- E se aparecer alguém? - Harry perguntou enquanto ainda distriuia beijos em Hermione.**

**- Que se dane... Quero quero fazer amor com você aqui e agora! - Surrussou ela beijando os lábios dele em seguida.**

**O contato entre eles foi aumentando cada vez mais, ficaram nus e faziam amor loucamente naquele sofá, como se não houvesse amanhã. Não estavam nem aí se um aluno os encontrasse ali, tudo o que queriam era aproveitar aquele momento tão prazeroso e matar a saudade.**

* * *

**William McAboy: Ok admito que forcei um pouco quando coloquei os dois no salão comunal da Griffinória, eu não pensei em outro lugar melhor, já que os dormitórios em Hogwarts são divididos com outros alunos. Mas assim está bom!**

**E ai Irah-After-All-This-Time, o que achou de Rachel nesse capitulo? kkkkkkkkkkk  
**

**Fiquem atentos aos próximos capitulos, a partir de agora que o bicho vai pegar...**

**vejo vocês lá!**


	7. O começo do fim

**Capitulo 7 - O começo do fim**

* * *

**Harry e Hermione chegaram por ultimo no grande salão. Rony, Luna, Gina e Draco já estavam lá a um tempo, e se perguntavam o por que da demora do casal.**

**A noite deles no salão comunal havia sido incrível, a melhor. Fizeram amor até o dia começar a amanhecer. Depois, decidiram que era hora de voltar aos dormitórios antes que algum aluno aparecesse por ali. Por sorte, nada havia atrapalhado, mesmo sendo um local tão arriscado.**

**- Olá! - Harry e Hermione cumprimentaram os amigos em coro e em seguida se sentaram um ao lado do outro.**

**- O que foi que aconteceu? - Gina perguntou curiosa - Vocês estão tão... Juntos!**

**- Digamos apenas que nós nos amamos muito! - disse Hermione entrelaçando sua mão na de Harry.**

**- Pelo visto foram dormir bem tarde ontem... Pelo horário que acordaram hoje! - comentou Rony mordendo um pedaço de pão.**

**- É... Nós ficamos um bom tempo no salão comunal e acabamos perdendo a noção do tempo! - disse Harry lançando um olhar de cúmplice para Hermione, e os outros perceberam.**

**- Isso deve explicar as manchas estranhas que eu ví no sofá hoje mais cedo! - comentou Gina.**

**Harry soltou uma pequena risada, mas de repente o sorriso foi se apagando de seu rosto quando ele olhou através das grandes janelas do salão principal. Todos olhavam para ele com um expressão curiosa.**

**- O que aconteceu? - Rony perguntou olhando para trás.**

**Hermione, que estava no mesmo ângulo de Harry, também percebeu algo se movendo do lado de fora. Em seguida, todos olharam para a mesma direção.**

**- Isso não é bom! - Draco finalmente disse algo.**

**Uma esfera de Luz que brilhava intensamente atravessou uma das grandes janelas do salão principal, espalhando pedaços de vidro para todo o lado e causando um grande susto entre os alunos. Em seguida, uma voz ecoou da esfera, estava alertando alguma coisa:**

_**"O Ministério caiu... O Ministro da Magia está morto... Voldemort está com seu exército pronto e logo chegará aos portões de Hogwarts procurando Harry Potter... Eles estão vindo... Eles estão vindo... Preparem-se para lutar!"**_

**A esfera desapareceu e os alunos entraram em pânico, começaram a gritar e a correr para todos os lados.**

**- SILÊNCIO... - gritou Dumbledore usando o feitiço "sonorus".**

**Os alunos pararam e começaram a prestar atenção no diretor.**

**- Não quero ninguém em pânico! - Começou Dumbledore - As defesas do castelo estão reforçadas e Voldemort não passará fácil... Quero que os alunos do quinto ao sétimo ano se preparem para lutar... Alunos do primeiro até o quarto ano ficarão protegidos nas masmorras!**

**Então os alunos menores foram saindo do grande salão e o Sr. Filch os levou até as masmorras. Muitos estavam aflitos e preocupados, o medo no rosto de muitos alunos era notável.**

**- Severo... Entre em contato com a Ordem, chame-os imediatamente! - pediu Dumbledore - Peça para trazerem o maior numero de aurores que puderem!**

**- Professor... Professor Dumbledore! - Harry chamou enquanto se aproximava do professor, seus amigos estavam atrás dele - O que vamos fazer?**

**- Chegou a hora de por em prática tudo o que lhe ensinei durante as aulas Harry! - disse Dumbledore - Não quero que saia de perto de mim nem um minuto sequer... Você entendeu?**

**- Sim senhor! - confirmou Harry.**

**- Seus amigos também precisam estar prontos para lutarem! - disse Dumbledore virando a atenção para Hermione, Ron, Gina, Draco e Luna - Quero que fiquem com os professores, nunca se afastem deles... Vão!**

**Harry puxou a mão de Hermione antes que ela partisse com os outros e a beijou intensamente. Em seguida à deixou partir com os amigos.**

* * *

**As horas se passaram até chegar ao anoitecer, nesse meio tempo, Dumbledore entrou em contato com a Ordem da Fênix, que ao chegarem em Hogwarts, trouxeram uma série e aurores sobreviventes do Ministério da Magia.**

**As defesas foram reforçadas ainda mais e várias estátuas e armaduras que enfeitavam os corredores, foram enfeitiçadas e postas nos pátios e nas portas de entradas do castelo para combaterem os comensais. Mas havia uma coisa que estava intrigando muito os professores, aurores e alunos. Não havia nenhum sinal sequer de Voldemort ou qualquer comensal da morte.**

**Harry estava sentado em um dos degraus da grande escadaria pensando sobre a profecia e em Voldemort, mas sua maior preocupação era Hermione. Como lutaria? Sendo que ficaria o tempo todo distraído e preocupado com ela.**

**- Oi! - cumprimentou Hermione descendo as escadas e se sentando ao lado dele - Como você está?**

**- Hermione... Eu quero que leve Ron, Gina, Luna e Draco à um lugar seguro, não quero que participem disso! - pediu Harry - Não vou conseguir lutar preocupado com você!**

**- Mas Harry... - ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.**

**- Precisa fazer isso por mim... Está bem? - ele pediu novamente.**

**- Está bem, Harry... Vou levá-los para as masmorras! - Hermione confirmou dando um beijo na testa do namorado.**

**- Fico mais tranquilo sabendo que estarão à salvo! - disse Harry - E... Caso eu não volte... Quero que você siga sua vida e... Encontre alguém que te faça muito feliz!**

**- Não diga isso! - repreendeu Hermione - Eu sei que você vai voltar e ficaremos juntos... Você me prometeu, há muito tempo!**

**Harry não disse nada, apenas abraçou Hermione.**

**De repente, uma voz fria e sombria soprou no ar, sendo ouvida por todos ali em Hogwarts:**

_**"Harry Potter... Estou me aproximando dos portões de Hogwarts... Esteja preparado, pois dessa vez, nem Dumbledore, nem os aurores, nem os professores, nem ninguém poderá salvá-lo... Seu destino é a morte... Enfrente o seu destino, ou eu matarei qualquer homem, mulher ou criança que tente escondê-lo de mim!"**_

**- Procure os outros! - pediu Harry se levantando - Leve todos para um lugar seguro, vai!**

**Hermione subiu as escadas indo à procura dos amigos.**

**Harry desceu as escadas até chegar no saguão principal, lá estavam Dumbledore, alguns dos aurores, a Ordem, os professores e alguns alunos.**

**- Harry! - Dumbledore chamou.**

**- Você também ouviram? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Sim... Voldemort já está aqui! - Lupin respondeu.**

* * *

**Haviam duas entradas para entrar em Hogwarts, uma era a que dava acesso à cabana de Hagrid, o circulo de pedra, a ponte coberta e por fim o pátio da torre do relógio. E era por esse lugar que um enorme grupo de sequestradores e ladrões procurados iria tentar invadir o castelo. A entrada estava sendo guardada por estátuas armadas, alguns aurores, professores e os alunos.**

**A segunda entrada era uma que havia sido feita recentemente, pois o castelo havia sofrido muitas reformas. Esta dava acesso a grande ponte que ligava o pátio de entrada e o saguão de entrada. Na ponte havia várias estátuas armadas e prontas para atacar, alguns aurores, a Ordem, Snape, Slughorn, McGonagall, Dumbledore e Harry. O pátio de entrada estava vazio. Era nessa entrada que Voldemort e seu exército de comensais da morte tentariam penetrar em Hogwarts.**

**Em cima de uma colina, estavam as forças do mal esperando pelo sinal do lorde das trevas. Voldemort avistou Harry e os outros saindo para o pátio de entrada, eles pareciam esperar.**

**- Podem atacar! - ordenou Voldemort.**

**Uma parte dos comensais começou a correr em direção à ponte onde estavam as estátuas armadas e a outra metade começou a lançar uma série de feitiços, que explodiram na barreira de feitiços de proteção que defendiam as torres do castelo como uma enorme cúpula, gigante e transparente.**

**- Começou! - avisou Dumbledore vendo os comensais da morte atacarem as estátuas com feitiços explosivos.**

**As estátuas e armaduras enfeitiçadas carregavam grandes machados e espadas afiadas, algumas chegavam a acertar os comensais, outras eram explodidas.**

* * *

**Hermione chegou no circulo de pedra e viu vários alunos e aurores se dirigindo aos portões do castelo. Avistou Ron, Luna, Gina e Draco ali e foi até eles.**

**- Vamos... Precisamos ir para as masmorras! - chamou Hermione.**

**- Não... Nós não vamos deixar o Harry sozinho, vamos ajudá-lo! - desobedeceu Ron.**

**- Harry deixou bem claro que não vai conseguir lutar com Voldemort preocupado conosco, não dificultem as coisas! - mandou Hermione.**

**- E o que você disse? - Gina perguntou.**

**- Quer nós iriamos para um lugar seguro, prometi à ele! - disse Hermione.**

**- Onde ele está? - Rony perguntou.**

**- Está junto de Dumbledore, com os aurores e metade dos professores! - respondeu Hermione.**

**- Ótimo, então não vamos atrapalhá-lo, vamos lutar sem que ele nos veja! - disse Draco - Vamos ajudar os professores e os alunos aqui! - em seguida o loiro apontou para o grande portão, onde haviam feitiços acertando a barreira de proteção que guardava o castelo como uma cúpula transparente - Estão vendo aquilo? Aquela barreira não vai suportar todos aqueles ataques e logo vai se romper, quando aqueles feitiçeiros malignos entrarem, teremos que estar prontos!**

**- Se nós ficarmos juntos, nada vai acontecer! - disse Luna - É mais difícil eles atacarem um grupo unido!**

**- Luna tem razão, vamos ficar todos juntos... Assim nossas chances serão maiores! - concordou Draco - Vamos!**

**Hermione, Rony, Luna, Draco e Gina se dirigiram para os portões do castelo, onde vários aurores, alunos e alguns professores estavam indo.**

* * *

**Todos percebiam que a barreira de feitiços de proteção começava a abrir algumas brechas.**

**- PREPAREM-SE! - avisou Dumbledore, fazendo sua voz ecoar por todo o pátio.**

**Todos ergueram suas varinhas esperando o comensais passarem da grande barreira. De repente, os feitiços de defesa foras vencidos e os vários vultos negros começaram a passar, chegando no pátio de entrada e atacando os aurores e professores.**

**Então uma grande batalha entre aurores, professores, comensais da morte e estátuas enfeitiçadas que protegiam Hogwarts.**

**- ESTUPEFAÇA! - Harry atacou um dos vultos negros, fazendo com que o comensal caísse desacordado no chão.**

**- HARRY... PARA DENTRO DO CASTELO! - Dumbledore ordenou acertando em cheio um comensal - AQUI VOCÊ SERÁ UM ALVO FÁCIL, VÁ COM REMO E ANASTOR PARA DENTRO... AGORA! - em seguida acertou outro comensal com um feitiço.**

**Harry fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e começou a correr para dentro do castelo com Lupin e Olho-Tonto.**

* * *

**Vários comensais aparatavam de cima da colina em direção ao grande pátio de entrada. Bellatrix deu um passo à frente, mas foi impedida pela mão de Voldemort, que se colocou à sua frente, fazendo um sinal para que ela esperasse.**

**- Você sabe o que fazer Bellatrix! - lembrou o lorde das trevas.**

**- Sim milorde! - confirmou ela.**

**Voldemort abaixou a mão e Bellatrix aparatou para dentro do castelo. Certamente ela e Voldemort tinham um plano, algo planejado discretamente.**


	8. As mortes inesperadas

**Capitulo 8 - As mortes inesperadas**

* * *

**Harry, Lupin ,e Olho-Tonto estavam descendo até o nível térreo, indo em direção das masmorras.**

**- O que vamos fazer? - Harry perguntou correndo atrás dos dois aurores.**

**- Ficaremos de guarda nas masmorras, protegendo os alunos menores! - respondeu Lupin.**

**- Temos mais chances de nos defendermos lá, e você estará mais protegido! - explicou Moody.**

**Os três continuaram correndo. No caminho, ouviam explosões e barulhos, era algo realmente horrível. Até que Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder forte, desequilibrou e acabou se apoiando na parede do corredor. Lupin e Moody, ao perceber o que havia acontecido ao rapaz, foram rapidamente até ele para tentar ajudá-lo.**

**- Droga, o que está acontecendo? - Moody perguntou nervoso e preocupado.**

**- Harry... Fale comigo! - pediu Lupin - Vamos!**

**Harry estava ofegante, suspirava cansado e soltava alguns gemidos, torcia a cabeça como se fosse tentar estalar o pescoço. De repente, alguns flashes vieram à sua mente, imagens do castelo, da luta entre aurores e comensais, alunos e ladrões sequestradores, professores, etc. Harry sabia que era a ligação entre de sua mente com a de Voldemort.**

**Em seguida, a voz fria de Voldemort ecoou em sua mente, apenas para que ele ouvisse:**

_**"Muito bem Potter... Já que você não quer sair para brincar, eu vou trazê-lo até mim por força... Bellatrix está vasculhando o castelo agora mesmo, à procura de sua amiguinha... Aquela quem eu quase matei ano passado, tenho certeza de que você sabe quem é e se lembra como ontem... além disso, ofereci uma recompensa aos meus aliados que a trouxerem para mim, caso você não apareça... Então não seja covarde e venha me enfrentar pessoalmente, pois se você não fizer isso, quem sofrerá será ela... E será por sua causa... Como antes!"**_

**Os flashes terminaram e a voz desapareceu. Harry deslizou na parede e se sentou no chão com uma expressão totalmente aflita.**

**Moody se agachou e o encarou.**

**- O que aconteceu Potter? - perguntou o auror.**

**- Ele quer que eu me renda! - Harry respondeu ofegante - Se eu não for até ele e me render, ele vai atrás de Hermione para me atrair!**

**- Temos que achá-la... O mais depressa possível! - disse Lupin - Antes que ele ache primeiro!**

**- Você sabe onde ela está? - Olho-tonto perguntou.**

**- Eu pedi para que ela fosse com Rony e ou outros para um lugar seguro, para que não ficassem na batalha! - contou Harry.**

**- As masmorras! - lembrou Olho-tonto.**

* * *

**Hermione, Ron, Luna, Gina e Draco estavam se saindo bem na batalha, como estavam lutando em grupo, conseguiam derrubar muitos dos ladrões e procurados de Azkaban, que eram aliados de Voldemort. Perceberam que os alunos, professores e aurores recuavam pouco a pouco, pois o exército de ladrões estava em maior número, e no castelo a vantagem deles aumentaria.**

**Hermione estava duelando contra um homem, quando de repente outro apareceu e a atacou, fazendo com que ela ficasse apenas se defendendo dos ataques ferozes deles.**

**- ENCARCEROUS! - Draco acertou um deles para ajudar Hermione, lançando-o longe.**

**- ESTUPEFAÇA! - Hermione atacou o outro, que caiu desacordado - Obrigado Draco!**

**Draco assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.**

**- Ora... Ora... Ora... - Um dos procurados que estava no exército de condenados de Azkaban apareceu, tinha longos cabelos loiros, estava com barba e sua pele estava muito pálida, este era Lucius Malfoy - Agora você luta pelo sangues ruins, Draco? O que aconteceu com você enquanto eu estava em Azkaban?**

**- Eu mudei pra melhor... Pai! - Draco respondeu frio.**

**- Que pena... Eu sempre soube que uma hora você acabaria sendo um fraco, mais cedo ou mais tarde! - disse Lucius.**

**- Vão para dentro do castelo! - mandou Draco - Eu tenho umas coisas para resolver com meu pai!**

**- Granger... - Lucius falou olhando para Hermione como se ela fosse algum tipo de taça ou troféu.**

**Draco, Rony, Gina, Luna e a própria Hermione olharam para ele com uma expressão confusa e ao mesmo tempo alerta, tinham certeza de que estava tramando alguma coisa.**

**- Isso não é bom! - disse Draco - ANDEM LOGO... ELE ESTÁ TRAMANDO ALGO!**

**Lucius fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e lançou uma enorme faísca esverdeada para o alto.**

**- EXPELIARMUS! - Draco atacou Lucio, que bloqueou um feitiço.**

**Em seguida, pai e filho começavam a duelar furiosamente um contra o outro.**

* * *

**Bellatrix desaparatou ao lado de Voldemort,**** que estava em cima da colina, de frente para a grande ponde e o pátio de entrada, onde estava acontecendo outra grande batalha.**

**- Nada do Potter... Nem da garota! - disse ela - Não estão dentro do castelo!**

**- Uma hora um dos dois deve aparecer, é apenas questão de tempo até minhas forçar entrarem dentro do castelo!**

**- A batalha parece equilibrada Milorte! - um dos comensais falou.**

**De repente, avistaram uma grande faísca esverdeada subir e explodir no céu, chamando a atenção até mesmo dos aurores, comensais e professores que lutavam no grande pátio de entrada.**

**- Então eles estão na batalha... - falou Voldemort - Vão!**

**Bellatrix e um grupo de comensais da morte aparataram em vultos negros no ar e começaram a voar até o local.**

* * *

**Harry, Lupin e Moody chegaram até as masmorras e encontraram os alunos menores com Filch e alguns aurores, procuraram por Hermione, Rony, Gina, Draco e Luna entre a multidão, mas não encontraram nenhum sinal deles.**

**- Eles não estão aqui! - disse Olho-Tonto.**

**- Talvez estejam nos andarem do castelo, ou na batalha! - falou Lupin.**

**- Acho muito pouco provável que estejam nos andares, se estivessem lá sozinhos, já estariam mortos! - raciocinou Moody - Com certeza estão na batalha!**

**- Sabemos que não é no pátio de entrada, pois acabamos de vir de lá! - lembrou Lupin - Onde há outra entrada no castelo?**

**- Nos terrenos! - disse Harry.**

* * *

**Bellatrix desaparatou na linha de fogo da batalha nos terrenos com um grupo de comensais da morte e encontrou Draco e Lucio duelando.**

**- Nós recebemos o sinal que veio daqui, quem o enviou? - ela se perguntou enquanto olhava para aqueles que lutavam.**

**- BELLATRIX... AQUI! - Lucius gritou enquanto lançava um feitiço de ataque em Draco, que bloqueou - EU O ENVIEI... A GAROTA ESTÁ VOLTANDO PARA O CASTELO, ESTÁ CORRENDO EM DIREÇÃO À PONTE, VÁ... DEPRESSA!**

**- Agora eu entendi... Eles querem usar a Granger para atrair o Potter, como fizeram da última vez... NÃO... VOCÊS NÃO VÃO PASSAR... EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! - Draco gritou furioso e atacou Lucio, acertando-o em cheio e lançando-o longe. Em seguida, bloqueou os ataques de dois comensais da morte - EXPULSO! - começou a atacar um por um e acertou dois comensais.**

**Mas Bellatrix foi mais rápida.**

**- DIFFINDO! - ela fez um rápido movimento com a varinha e o feitiço abriu um corte enorme no peito de Draco, se estendendo até sua barriga. O loiro caiu gemendo no chão. Bellatrix se aproximou dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Eu sinto muito Draco... Mas vou te matar agora, porque não adianta viver para ver seus queridos amigos sangues ruins morrerem! - ao terminar de dizer isso, ela se levantou e apontou a varinha para Draco.**

**- Você não ficará impune! - Draco dizia enquanto o sangue escorria de seus lábios - Vocês não vencerão...**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA! - ela atacou.**

**O feitiço acertou o peito de Draco e o matou na mesma hora, nada mais havia alí, a não ser o corpo morto do loiro estendido no chão.**

**- Eles estão indo para dentro do castelo, o único jeito de entrar por aqui é passando pela ponte coberta! - explicou um dos comensais - Se desaparatarmos no pátio da torre do relógio, vamos pegá-los!**

**- Vamos! - ordenou Bellatrix.**

* * *

**Harry, Moody e Lupin desceram a torre do relógio correndo o mais rápido que podiam e chegaram até o pátio. Logo avistaram Hermione, Rony, Luna e Gina atravessando a ponte coberta e também chegando no mesmo local.**

**- HERMIONE! - Harry gritou desesperado passando dos dois aurores e correndo até a namorada. Quando finalmente se aproximaram, ele a abraçou com toda a força que tinha - Hermione... Graças a Deus você está bem... COMO PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU? NUNCA MAIS!**

**- Oh Harry... Me desculpe ter quebrado a promessa, nós não podíamos ficar nas masmorras com Hogwarts prestes a cair! - explicou Hermione - Por favor não fique bravo comigo!**

**Harry à soltou e encarou o chão por um segundo.**

**- Tudo bem... O que importa é que você está bem! - disse ele à encarando novamente - Prometa que nunca mais fará isso de novo!**

**- Eu prometo! - confirmou Hermione se aproximando de Harry e olhe dando um beijo intenso, enquanto ele à abraçava.**

**De repente, alguns vultos negros surgiram no céu.**

**- CUIDADO! - Rony alertou apontando para o alto.**

**Vários feitiços foram lançados por Bellatrix e os outros comensais da morte, que voavam em volta do pátio e atacavam.**

**- PROTEGO! - Harry bloqueou um dos feitiços após se colocar na frente de Hermione.**

**Em seguida, Bellatrix e seu grupo de comensais desaparataram. Sua gargalhada alta e zombeteira ecoava pelo ar.**

**- Ah... Encontramos o Potter e a sua amiguinha sangue ruim juntos, não sairemos daqui de mãos vazias! - zombou Bellatrix - Tem certeza que não quer se render, Potter? Ou vou ter que matar seus amiguinhos um por um, como fiz com Draco!**

**Ao ouvirem isso, todos ficaram chocados. Bellatrix começou a gargalhar novamente, fazendo com que várias lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto de Gina.**

**- SUA MALDITA... ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! - a ruiva xingou aos soluços, pois começava a chorar.**

**- Acredite que quiser querida, pois eu mesma o matei! - Bellatrix respondeu com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.**

**Gina apertou a varinha com toda a força que tinha, rangeu os dentres e atacou Bellatrix com toda a sua raiva, começando assim um duelo entre todos ali.**

**Luna foi atingida por um comensal e tombou no chão, por sorte, era um simples feitiço de ataque.**

**- LUNA... - Rony gritou desesperado, correu até o comensal que havia acertado sua namorada e o atacou, lançando o feiticeiro do mal longe - Você está bem? - o ruivo perguntou ajudando a garota a se levantar.**

**- Não se preocupe, estou bem! - disse Luna.**

**- CUIDADO! - Lupin gritou avisando o casal e entrando na frente no feitiço, bloqueando o ataque com um escudo de defesa.**

**- ESTUPORA! - Harry acertou Lucius em cheio, fazendo com que o comensal caísse desacordado e rolando no chão, em seguida foi ajudar os amigos.**

**O duelo entre Hermione, Lupin, Moody contra os comensais estava equilibrado. Todos ali perceberam que Gina duelava furiosa contra Bellatrix, e a ruiva parecia em dificuldade. De repente, Fred e George apareceram do nada correndo pela ponte coberta e chegando no pátio, estavam vindo da batalha nos terrenos do castelo.**

**- CORRAM... RÁPIDO! - Fred alertou.**

**- A PONTE VAI EXPLODIR... VAMOS SAÍAM DAQUI! - ordenou George - VÃO CAIR DESTROÇOS PRA TODO O LADO!**

**Gina aproveitou a distração de Bellatrix e atacou.**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA! - a ruiva acertou em cheio, fazendo com que a bruxa fosse jogada longe. Finalmente, Bellatrix estava morta. Em seguida, Gina seguiu os amigos para dentro da torre do relógio.**

**A madrugada já estava acabando e o céu estava clareando, logo o sol se levantaria.**

**Os comensais da morte aparataram dali para fugir, exceto Lucius, que se levantou furioso e puxou um pequeno punhal para matar Harry, que estava de costas para o comensal.**

**Tudo começou a acontecer em câmera lenta. Hermione ainda estava parada e percebeu o que Lucius iria fazer enquanto Harry corria na direção dela.**

**- HARRY CUIDADO! - ela gritou deseperada, começando a correm na direção do namorado.**

**Harry se virou e viu Lucius ****lançando o punhal, fazendo a lâmina a rodar verticalmente no ar. Mas Hermione foi mais rápida, agarrou Harry e virou as costas para o punhal, que entrou em suas costas, perfurando um de seus pulmões. Ela começou a gritar de dor, para o desespero de Harry, que encarou Lucius com raiva e ódio. O comensal apenas deu um sorriso maldoso e satisfeito, em seguida aparatou e saiu do pátio.**

**Harry se ajoelhou e deitou Hermione em seu colo, ela estava em seus braços. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ele puxou o punhal das costas dela, o que à fez soltar um grito de dor. Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais pálida.**

**- Eu sinto muito! - Hermione falou aos soluços, estava começando a chorar - Você precisa ir, Harry... Precisa se salvar e ajudar os outros!**

**- Não... Eu não vou deixar você morrer, vai ficar tudo bem! - disse Harry. Ele estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer -****Vou tirar você daqui, vamos conseguir!**

**- Não... por favor! - Hermione falou com uma expressão mole, sangue começava a escorrer pela sua boca. Ela não conseguia mexer nenhum membro sem sentir aquela dor aguda que parecia perfurar todo seu corpo. A vida já estava deixando seu corpo e ela quase não respirava - Eu não consigo me mexer, nem respirar! - Hermione tocou o rosto do namorado - ****Não tem mais jeito... Eu fui até onde podia... Agora cabe à você terminar! - ela falava ofegante.**

**- Não! - Harry à abraçou ainda mais forte, agora ele estava chorando - Eu não vou conseguir sem você!**

**- Vai conseguir... Você precisa... Pelo bem de todos... Precisa derrotar Voldemort e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! - ela sussurrou fraco - Você já me mostrou tanta coisa... Passei ótimos momentos com você... Me beija... Me deixe sentir o prazer te te beijar uma última vez!**

**Harry dizia desesperado, tantas vezes pensou na possibilidade de perdê-la, nunca imaginou que a dor seria tão grande.**

**Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou, um beijo calmo, mas repleto de carinho e ternura, um beijo que selava aquele amor.**

**- Eu te amo... Harry... Potter! - após dizer isso, Hermione fechou os olhos e finalmente se foi.**

**Harry abraçou o corpo sem vida da namorada e chorava no ombro dela, não estava nem ai se aparecesse algum comensal da morte, só queria ficar ali, sozinho com Hermione. Mas ele acabou se esquecendo que Fred e George implantaram bombas nas pilastras de sustentação da ponte coberta, que iria explodir a qualquer momento.**

**Rony, Gina, Luna, Lupin e Olho tonto apareceram na porta de entrada da torre do relógio e viram Harry chorando sobre o corpo de Hermione.**

**- HARRY A PONTE VAI EXPLODIR... SAIA DAI! - Lupin avisou aos gritos.**

**Mas não deu tempo, as bombas colocadas por Fred e George explodiram e lançaram destroços para todos os lados. Harry e Hermione também foram jogados longe.**

**Como os sequestradores e ladrões procurados por Azkaban não eram comensais da morte, não podiam aparatar em vultos negros, e isso impediria de entrarem em Hogwarts, já que a ponte foi completamente detonada.**


	9. A despedida de Harry

**E ai Irah-After-All-This-Time... Por favor não me mate rsrsrsrs, seja forte como o Harry e aguente até o final... Vamos... Eu sei que você consegue !**

**Faça as pazes comigo... ok? Não posso fazer nada para ressuscitar Draco e Hermione por que a fanfiction já estava completamente escrita antes de eu postar o primeiro capitulo... Por isso não posso fazer nada, por que antes de eu postar qualquer história aqui no site, ela já está totalmente escrita no meu notebook, ai só preciso postar os capitulos aos poucos.**

**Ah e estou gostando muito dos seus reviews, obrigado querida...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 - A despedida de Harry**

* * *

**A batalha continuava no grande pátio de entrada e permanecia equilibrada, até que a voz fria e agourenta de Voldemort ecoou no ar e podia ser ouvida de todo o castelo, interrompendo a batalha.**

_**"Ordeno que todas as minhas forças se retirem do castelo agora mesmo para que todos deem um destino digno aos seus mortos... Cada gota de sangue puro derramada é um terrível desperdício!"**_

_**"Comensais... Ladrões e procurados de Azkaban, retirem-se agora mesmo do castelo, isso é uma ordem!"**_

_**"Harry Potter... Falo agora diretamente com você... Está noite você permitiu que seus amigos morressem por você por não ter coragem de vir me enfrentar pessoalmente... Este é o último aviso... Você tem até a meia noite de amanhã para vir me enfrentar em Hogsmead, se você não fizer isso, eu matarei todos os alunos, professores e aurores que estão em Hogwarts... Este é seu ultimo aviso!"**_

**De longe, podiam ser visto muitos vultos negros saindo do castelo.**

**Após todas as forças de Voldemort se retirarem, uma grande coruja preta que carregava um embrulho sobrevoou o pátio de entrada e foi para o saguão de entrada, onde muitos professores, aurores e alunos estavam reunidos. Chegando lá, deixou um embrulho e se foi.**

**Todos se aproximaram e ficaram encarando o pacote. Dumbledore passou pela multidão até chegar no embrulho, e com um rápido movimento de varinha o abriu. Dentro havia uma esfera de cristal. O diretor passou a em volta do objeto sem tocá-lo e logo percebeu do que se tratava.**

**- É uma chave de portal! - disse Dumbledore.**

* * *

**Havia muitos destroços no pátio da torre do relógio. Rony, Luna, Gina, Lupin e Moody ficaram escondidos atrás das portas de entrada e se protegeram. Quando saíram para socorrer Harry, viram ele desmaiado ao lado do corpo de Hermione. ****Harry nem pôde ouvir a mensagem de Voldemort.****  
**

**- NÃO... - Gina não suportou ver o corpo morto de Hermione ao lado de Harry e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Além de perder Draco, o rapaz que tanto amava, havia perdido sua melhor amiga também. Gina estava completamente traumatizada.**

**Luna abraçou a ruiva tentando consolá-la, mas também chorava muito.**

**Rony não se segurou e também desabou, foi até a irmã e a namorada e abraçou as duas, chorava sem parar.**

**Lupin examinou Harry, que estava com alguns cortes no rosto, e o carregou em seguida.**

**- Harry está vivo, mas infelizmente, Hermione não sobreviveu! - Remo disse para Moody, que encarou o corpo da garota com uma certa expressão de lamento.**

* * *

**Harry acordou na enfermaria depois de cinco horas após a batalha ter parado, por volta de 11 da manhã. Ele notou que lá haviam muitos feridos. Rony e Luna estavam lá recebendo cuidados e se aproximaram dele após vê-lo acordar.**

**- Oi! - Rony foi o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa - Como você está?**

**- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou preocupado - Onde está Gina?**

**- Está no grande salão com Draco, ele... Ele acabou falecendo também! - respondeu Rony com uma expressão de lamentação.**

**- Eu quero ver Hermione! - disse Harry se levantando, já estava melhor e não havia sofrido ferimentos sérios.**

**- Aonde pensa que vai ? - Madame Pomfrey se aproximou.**

**- Eu já estou melhor! - Harry respondeu vestindo seu casaco - E quero ficar com Hermione!**

**Madame Pomfrey, que tanto presenciou o rapaz ficar com Hermione na enfermaria, se sensibilizou ao saber que a garota havia morrido e o maior medo dele se concretizar.**

**- Antes que vá, eu quero lhe dizer algumas palavras! - disse a enfermeira se aproximando e repousando as duas mãos no ombro do rapaz - Eu percebi o quando você à amava, ficava horas ao lado dela quando alguma coisa acontecia, e agora a senhoria Granger se foi... Mas apesar de tudo, quero que saiba que tenho muito orgulho de você Potter... Seja forte!**

**Harry não disse nada, apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.**

* * *

**Chegando no grande salão, Harry, Luna e Rony encontraram Gina perto dos corpos de Draco e Hermione. Harry se aproximou da ruiva e ambos ficaram se encarando sem dizer nada, em seguida se abraçaram como uma forma de consolo.**

**Ao olhar para a cena, Rony percebeu o quanto ele era sortudo por ter Luna ao seu lado, por nada ter acontecido com ela nem com ele. Harry e Gina perderam aqueles que mais amavam e ele escapou desse terrível destino.**

**Harry se aproximou do corpo de Hermione e ficou encarando o rosto da namorada. Ela estava pálida, e quando ele à tocou, sentiu a pele fria dela. Harry aproximou seu rosto do de Hermione e deu um beijo na testa da garota.**

**- Eu realmente lamento que isso tenha acontecido! - Dumbledore falou enquanto se aproximava dos garotos com os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix - Sinto muito pelas perdas que sofreram, mas ainda não acabou!**

**Harry e seus amigos se viraram para encarar o diretor e os aurores da Ordem.**

**- Venham, quero falar com todos vocês em particular! - Dumbledore chamou começando a andar, sendo seguido pelo pessoal da Ordem e os garotos.**

**Harry deu uma ultima olhada em Hermione, soltou um suspiro desanimado e a deixou ali.**

**Quando todos chegaram no gabinete do diretor, se organizaram e sentaram-se em uma roda.**

**- Voldemort nos enviou isto! - explicou Dumbledore estendendo uma esfera de cristal e mostrando à todos - Sei que é dele, porque sinto a magia negra vindo do objeto!**

**- Eu também sinto! - Harry disse passando a mão em sua cicatriz, que estava encomodando.**

**- Não vai ser fácil o que vamos explicar à vocês, mas finalmente chegou a hora! - disse Lupin.**

**- Todos ouvimos a mensagem de Voldemort, sabemos que Harry é o único que pode acabar com isso! - disse Gina.**

**- Ele nos contou sobre a profecia ano passado! - falou Rony.**

**- A questão não é essa! - lembrou Tonks - Harry estava inconsciente quando recebemos o aviso, ele deve entender o que deverá ser feito!**

**- Você deverá se encontrar Voldemort em Hogsmead através desta chave de portal, para enfrentá-lo de uma vez por todas! - explicou Dumbledore - Você tem até a meia noite para ir até ele, caso o contrário ele virá com força total para nos destruir... Precisamos que esteja pronto até às 09:00 horas no saguão de entrada... Acredito que durante esse tempo você poderá se recompor!**

**- Fizemos tudo o que podíamos Potter, agora só depende de você! - lembrou Moody.**

**- E se eu não puder... O que acontece se eu falhar? - Harry perguntou pensando em Hermione.**

**- Então o mundo que conhecemos sucu****mbirá! - respondeu Snape.**

* * *

**Finalmente havia chegado o dia onde o destino do mundo da magia seria decidido. Pela manhã, os mortos estavam sendo velados no grande salão e vários alunos, professores e aurores foram dar o seu ultimo adeus as vítimas da tragédia.**

**Harry apareceu nas portas do grande salão trajando um terno totalmente preto, sem nenhum detalhe de outra cor na gravata ou na camisa, era um sinal de luto. Também usava um sobretudo que lhe caía até os joelhos por cima do terno. Trazia com ele uma unica bela rosa, a flor preferia de Hermione.**

**Olhou para todos os lados do ambiente, começou a caminhar e a ver para os caixões com pessoas que prestavam suas homenagens. Quando chegou até o caixão onde Hermione estava, encontrou Rony, Gina e Luna. Em seguida, Harry se aproximou do corpo na namoranda e repousou a rosa em seu corpo. Percebeu que ela usava o anel de noivado que ele comprara no Beco Diagonal e isso fez uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.**

**Ao entardecer, todos os alunos e aurores que morreram na batalha foram enterrados nos terrenos de Hogwarts, em um local preparado, para sempre serem lembrados pelos próximos alunos das gerações futuras. O pais e familiares não chegaram a ser avisados, pois não poderiam ir ao castelo por causa da nova guerra que se aproximava, caso Harry não parasse Voldemort.**

**Ao término de tudo, todos subiam o morro de volta para o castelo, exceto Harry, que ficou admirando o túmulo de Hermione por um certo tempo. Estava completamente arrasado pela perda e tinha uma expressão de choro no rosto. De repente, percebeu alguém tocar em seu ombro. Harry se espantou ao ver quem era.**

**- Eu lamento por sua perda, Harry! - disse Rachel - Eu queria me desculpar por tudo o que eu fiz, à você... E à ela... Infelizmente acho que agora não poderei ter o perdão de Hermione!**

**Ainda virado para o túmulo de Hermione, Harry apenas virou o rosto para encará-la.**

**- Eu perdoo você! - afirmou ele - E tenho certeza que Hermione também à perdoaria!**

**Rachel acenou positivamente com a cabeça e começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo, deixando Harry sozinho.**

**Ele ficou ali por algum tempo, admirando o túmulo da amada pelo resto do pôr-do-sol.**

* * *

**As horas se passaram e o tempo começou a ficar nublado, as nuvens escureceram rapidamente e uma forte chuva começou a cair. O castelo estava silencioso e poucos alunos ou professores andavam pelos corredores.**

**Quando finalmente chegou as 09:00 horas da noite, Harry chegou ao salão comunal, sendo recebido por olhares de todos naquela sala. Ele ainda trajava seu terno totalmente preto com seu sobretudo. Continuou caminhando e passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Todos os alunos que o viram andar pelo castelo, começaram à segui-lo.**

**Harry chegou no saguão de entrada e encontrou Dumbledore com os aurores da Ordem da Fênix, os aurores do Ministério da Magia, e todos os professores de Hogwarts. Ele deu uma última olhada em seus melhores amigos, Rony, Gina e Luna, os três fizeram um aceno positivo para ele. Então, Harry se aproximou do diretor, que estava com a chave de portal enviada por Voldemort na mão.**

**- Chegou a hora! - disse Dumbledore - Me orgulho do quanto você se superou, de sua evolução!**

**- Aprendi com o melhor! ****- Harry estendeu a mão para o diretor ****- Foi um prazer, Senhor! **

**- Não, o prazer foi todo meu! - Dumbledore apertou a mão do rapaz - O que você mais deseja? - ele perguntou estendendo a chave de portal para Harry.**

**- Paz! - respondeu Harry. Em seguida**** tocou na chave de portal e desapareceu, deixando Dumbledore, os aurores, professores e alunos sozinhos.**

**De repente, inúmeros vultos negros começaram a vir de longe, já observavam as torres do castelo, estavam chegando com força máxima.**

**- Maldição, eles estão vindo! - xingou Moody - PREPAREM-SE, ELES ESTÃO CHEGANDO!**

**- TODOS AOS SEUS POSTOS, AGORA! - ordenou Snape.**

**- VÃO... PREPAREM-SE TODOS! - McGonagall alertava os alunos.**

**- VAMOS, FIQUEM AQUI! - Tonks orientava ouro grupo de alunos.**

**Milhares de comensais da morte começaram desaparatar ****no grande pátio de entrada. Todos os aurores, professores e alunos ficaram em guarda, esperando os ataquem dos feitiçeiros das trevas. Mas alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo, os comensais ficaram completamente parados, sem mover um músculo sequer.**

**- O que é isso? - Tonks perguntou confusa, sem entender o motivo daquilo.**

**- Harry... - respondeu Lupin.**

**- Ele está lutando por nós! - Dumbledore afirmou com um tom de esperança.**


	10. A luta final

**Capitulo 10 - A luta final**

* * *

_**(Playback da musica "Everytime you go away (extended version)" - de Paul young)**_

**Grandes raios se formavam no céu, os trovões faziam um som extremamente alto e a chuva forte castigava o ambiente.**

**Harry caminhava lentamente por uma grande avenida, onde haviam inúmeros comensais da morte ocupando as calçadas da direita e da esquerda. Ele olhava de um lado para o outro encarando os bruxos das trevas. N****ão estava nem um pouco preocupado, também não sentia medo. Sua cicatriz não ardia mais e a água fria da chuva escorria pelo seu o que ele queria era acabar logo com aquilo para dar paz à todos os seus amigos e ao mundo bruxo.**

**Quando se deparou com Voldemort mais à frente, parou de andar e ficou encarando o bruxo das trevas, que usava um terno tradicional todo preto. havia uma certa distancia entre os dois.**

**- Sr. Potter, bem vindo de volta... Sentimos sua falta! - Voldemort cumprimentou - Gostou do que eu fiz com este lugar?**

**- Vai terminar essa noite! - disse Harry.**

**- Eu sei que vai, eu vi! - respondeu Voldemort - É por isso que os meus comensais vão apreciar o show, nós já sabemos que sou aquele que vai acabar com você!**

**Voldemort sacou a varinha discretamente do bolso de sua calça e Harry fez o mesmo, em seguida, os dois começaram a correr um em direção do outro. **

**Quando ficaram frente à frente, começaram a lançar feitiços um no outro. Harry bloqueava uns com protego e atacava em seguida. Voldemort fazia o mesmo. Até que num rápido movimento, ambos atacaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo os feitiços se chocarem e ricochetearem, lançando Harry e Voldemort para trás, em lados opostos.**

**O rapaz foi mais ágil e conseguiu dar um mortal no ar e cair apoiando uma das mãos e o joelho no chão, mas Voldemort caiu de costas no asfalto, espalhando a água que escorria pela rua para todos os lados.**

**O bruxo das trevas se levantou rangendo os dentes furioso, em seguida aparatou num vulto negro. Harry, que aprendeu a aparatar com Dumbledore, também fez o mesmo. Ambos foram na direção um do outro e se trombaram no ar, criando uma grande e redonda esfera de água pela força do impacto. Então começaram a duelar enquanto rodopiavam pelo ar, trocavam feitiços e se defendiam como podiam. Até que num rápido movimento de varinha, Voldemort acertou Harry em cheio, e o feitiço lançou o rapaz contra a janela de uma grande casa.**

**Harry atravessou a janela, caiu dentro de um sótão e acabou perdendo seu óculos.**

**Voldemort entrou no local e encarou o rapaz.**

**- Está sentindo Potter... O fim chegando? Pois eu estou! - falava o bruxo maligno ****- É inevitável Potter, não pode me vencer, admita de uma vez por toda e se renda... Se fizer isso, eu prometo ter misericórdia!**

**Harry olhou furioso para Voldemort, virou o rosto e cuspiu o sangue de seus lábios. Em seguida se levantou e fez um aceno com a mão, como se chamasse o lorde das trevas.**

**Voldemort rangeu os dentes e atacou Harry com um feitiço. O rapaz defendeu e em seguida começou a atacar, mas sem êxito, pois não conseguia acertar o bruxo maligno, então decidiu fazer algo diferente. Se aproximou, acertou um soco no rosto de Voldemort e o chutou no estômago.**

**- EXPULSO! - Harry aproveitou que conseguiu pegá-lo com golpes e atacou novamente. Seu feitiço lançou o bruxo das trevas contra uma outra janela e o jogando na forte chuva do lado de fora.**

**Voldemort se recompôs e se equilibrou no ar em forma de um vulto negro. Ficou encarando Harry com uma tremenda fúria, tomou impulso e se atirou rapidamente na direção do rapaz.**

**Harry aparatou e saiu pela janela que Voldemort havia atravessado, indo rapidamente na direção do lorde das trevas.**

**Ambos se chocaram no ar e novamente uma esfera de água se formou pela força do impacto. Estavam novamente do lado de fora duelando ferozmente na chuva forte que caía, mas desta vez, subiam cada vez mais alto enquanto lutavam. Quando chegaram à uma grande altitude nos céus, trombaram novamente e foram para lados opostos. Da altura em que estavam, eles podiam ver enormes raios cortarem as nuvens cinzentas e pesadas daquele imenso céu.**

**Harry voou rapidamente até Voldemort, mas quando se aproximou, acabou sendo acertado por um feitiço de ataque e seu corpo rodopiou no ar em forma de um vulto. Se enfureceu e tentou novamente, bloqueou mais um ataque e Voldemort e com um rápido movimento, acertou um belo soco no rosto do lorde das trevas. Em seguida apontou a varinha para o bruxo maligno e o atacou, fazendo com que fosse jogado longe.**

**Após ter sido lançado longe, Voldemort se equilibrou no ar, desta vez havia ficado furioso com o golpe que levara, então tomou todo o impulso que podia e começou a voar à toda a velocidade em direção de Harry. Nunca havia ficado tão furioso quanto naquele momento, aquele golpe que levou já foi demais. Estava tendo muito trabalho e queria acabar logo com aquilo, afinal, ele se julgava o mais poderoso. Rangeu os dentes e começou a acumular a potência de seu feitiço na ponta de sua varinha, já estava se aproximando e iria atacar com força máxima.**

**Harry, que estava parado no ar, ficou em guarda e se preparou para atacar na hora certa. Olhava fixamente o vulto do inimigo se mover e se aproximar cada vez mais e mais. ****De repente ambos atacaram ao mesmo tempo e os feitiços deles se chocaram, causando o impacto mais forte de toda a batalha e formando a maior esfera de água no ar, que se espalhou à uma enorme distancia. Como a potência do feitiço do lorde das trevas foi muito mais forte, Harry foi o mais prejudicado pelo impacto e começou a cair lentamente.**

** Voldemort rangeu os dentes e se atirou para cima de Harry, agarrando-o e voando à toda a velocidade em direção ao chão. lá embaixo havia o pequeno lago, que se localizava no centro de Hogsmead e era como um patrimônio para a cidade. Era justamente aquilo o que estava abaixo dos dois, era para lá que Voldemort descia cada vez mais e mais aparatando à toda velocidade para chocar Harry com o chão.**

**Até que finalmente ambos caíram com tudo no pequeno lago e uma enorme cratera se formou, espalhando a água para vários lados e criando outra enorme esfera.**

**Ainda chovia muito e as ruas de Hogsmead continuavam encharcadas. Os comensais da morte andavam em direção ao local onde ocorreu o impacto. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram um grande buraco com uma poça de água, onde Harry estava completamente jogado ao chão e Voldemort estava de pé, encarando o seu inimigo.**

_**(Fim do playback)**_

**Harry sentia uma terrível dor em todo seu corpo, estava destruído e totalmente sem forças para continuar lutando. Tentava abrir os olhos, mas os pingos que caiam do céu atrapalhavam sua visão. Em seguida, virou-se e tentou se levantar lentamente e com muita dificuldade. Até que percebeu um objeto sair do bolso de seu sobretudo, ele o pegou e viu que era o medalhão que Hermione lhe dera de presente.**

**- Por quê, Potter? Por que faz isso? Por que continuar lutando? - Voldemort perguntava enquanto via Harry se arrastar - Acredita que esteja lutando por alguma coisa além da sua sobrevivência? O que é? Pode me dizer o que é? Por acaso sabe o que é?**

**Enquanto se arrastava, tentando ficar de pé, Harry sentiu sua mão formigar e a imagem de Hermione sair do medalhão, ela estava sorrindo pra ele. Aquele sorriso doce e meigo que o deixava com vergonha de olhar nos olhos dela. Como queria beijá-la naquele momento, trocaria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta naquele momento.**

**- É liberdade, talvez paz, poderia ser por amor? Ilusões Potter, fantasias da percepção... Apenas a mente fraca pode criar algo tão insignificante como o amor, e é isso que o torna fraco! - Voldemort falava com raiva e desprezo ao ver aquela imagem - Já deve saber, Potter, que não pode vencer, é inútil continuar lutando!**

**Após ouvir aquelas palavras de seu inimigo, Harry percebeu que não poderia vencer aquela batalha e que Voldemort tinha razão. A imagem de Hermione desapareceu do medalhão e ele viu que ela havia partido pra sempre, então finalmente percebeu que ele não tinha nada à perder, pois já havia perdido aquilo que mais amava. Se levantou com dificuldade e uma expressão de cansaço.**

**- Por quê, Potter? Por que você persiste? - Voldemort perguntou rangendo os dentes, furioso.**

**- Estava certo, Tom... Sempre esteve certo! - Harry admitiu - Era inevitável!**

**Voldemort suspirou de raiva e tirou um punhal de seu paletó, se aproximou de Harry e enfiou o objeto entre o estômago e o tórax do rapaz.**

**Harry se sacrificou intencionalmente e deu a vitória ao bruxo das trevas que o bruxo das trevas. Olhou para o punhal que estava em em seu corpo e tocou aonde o objeto havia penetrado, viu sangue escorrendo por sua mão. Caiu de joelhos enquanto se sentia cada vez mais fraco.**

**- Agora acabou? - Voldemort perguntou exausto.**

**Harry fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, em seguida fechou os olhos e tombou de lado, caindo morto no chão.**

**Voldemort suspirou aliviado. Finalmente havia acabado, pensou ele. Olhou para os comensais que assistiam a batalha e começou a gargalhar. Mas parou ao sentiu algo se debater dentro de si mesmo, como se alguma coisa estivesse rachando. Começou pelo pescoço e foi se estendendo até o braço, o lorde das trevas estava começando a rachar, emanando uma luz branca.**

**- Não... Isso não é justo... NÃO! - o bruxo maligno gritou o mais alto que pôde e em seguida explodiu, deixando um enorme brilho de luz branca que iluminava o centro de Hogsmead.**

**Em seguida os comensais da morte começavam a rachar pelo braço, onde havia o sinal da marca negra de Voldemort. As rachaduras se estenderem por todo o corpo e em seguida começaram a explodir, deixando apenas suas roupas. Um deles foi Lucius Malfoy, que começou a gritar desesperado.**

**Por causa da magia negra de Voldemort que estava sobre eles, todos se foram.**

* * *

**No grande pátio de entrada. Todos os aurores, professores e alunos olhavam intrigados para os comensais da morte, que rachavam e se desfaziam.**

**- Ele conseguiu! - disse John se levantando e começando a correr em direção do grande salão - A GUERRA ACABOU... HARRY CONSEGUIU!**

**- O que foi... O que foi que aconteceu? - Slughorn parou o garoto na entrada e perguntou curioso e ansioso.**

**- Ele conseguiu senhor, Harry conseguiu, a guerra acabou! - John começou a correr para onde estavam a maioria dos alunos - ACABOU, ELE CONSEGUIU... HARRY CONSEGUIU... A GUERRA ACABOU... JÁ ACABOU A GUERRA!**

**Todos vibraram e pularam de alegria. Rony abraçou Luna e a beijou nos lábios com intensidade, em seguida abraçou Gina. Lupin e Tonks também se abraçaram aliviados. Vários aurores e professores choravam emocionados e se cumprimentavam. Finalmente todos iriam viver em paz.**

**- Eu sonho com este momento a tanto tempo! - comentou Dumbledore encarando McGonagall - Isso é real?**

**Então Minerva refletiu nas palavras de Dumbledore, caminhou até as portas do saguão de entrada, olhou para o céu e viu que o dia começava a amanhecer.**

**- Potter... Onde quer que esteja... Obrigado! - a professora agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso de paz no rosto.**

* * *

**Voldemort foi destruído pelo fato de Harry ter uma ligação com ele através da cicatriz. Na noite em que o rapaz recebeu a marca na testa, uma parte da alma do lorde das trevas permaneceu nele. E agora, com a morte de Harry, a alma de Voldemort também foi destruída.**

** Um poderia viver enquanto o outro estivesse vivo pelo fato de serem grandes inimigos, mas um não pode sobreviver se o outro estiver morto pelo fato de haver uma ligação entre as duas vidas.**

**Dois dias de passaram após à queda de Voldemort e os habitantes de Hogsmead voltaram a viver em paz após serem banidos pelos comensais da morte, que acabaram sendo destruídos junto com seu mestre. ****Alunos, professores, aurores, todos aqueles que sobreviveram à batalha estavam na cidade, onde o corpo de Harry Potter era velado e homenageado pelas ruas e seguia em direção ao castelo. O caixão do rapaz era levado por uma carroça, que era movida por dois cavalos pretos. ****Pessoas jogavam flores e aplaudiram Harry, por tudo o que ele havia feito, por seu sacrifício.**

**O corpo de Harry chegou nos portões do castelo acompanhado de todos os aurores, professores e alunos, além dos cidadãos de Hogsmead. Seu corpo foi enterrado no mesmo túmulo de Hermione à pedido de Rony, Gina e Luna. Tinham certeza que era aquilo que Harry iria querer.**

* * *

**William McAboy: Ok pessoal, por favor não me matem rsrsrsrs, eu sei que talvez vocês estejam querendo entrar na fanfiction e destruir tudo em Hogwarts por que o Harry e a Hermione morreram, mas aguentem firme... Ainda haverá o epígolo!**

**Bem, esse foi o capitulo que eu mais adorei escrever em toda a fanfiction, pra mim foi o mais emocionante e sem dúvida o melhor. Se vocês prestarem atenção na luta entre Harry e Voldemort, vão perceber perfeitamente qual foi o filme que eu me inspirei para escrevê-la. Digam o nome do filme no review, e o que advinhar, eu vou citar o nome nos créditos finais do epígolo rsrsrs**

**Espero que a pink potter tenha acompanhado os cap... Também estou esperando vocês no ultimo capitulo, até logo!**


	11. Epígolo

**Capitulo 11 - Epígolo**

* * *

**Dezessete anos depois...**

**Um menino loiro de quinze anos chamado Hugo Weasley, andava pelos terrenos de Hogwarts ao lado de sua namorada, Alexis Gutterford. Ambos estudavam na escola e cursavam o quinto ano.**

**- Eu acho muito legal... - Hugo comentava algo com Alexis aos risos. Em seguida, ambos ficaram em silêncio.**

**- Vamos visitar os túmulos? - pediu ela.**

**- Por que você gosta tanto de ir lá? - o loiro perguntou.**

**- Eu não sei, apenas gosto! - Alexis respondeu naturalmente.**

**- Está bem! - aceitou Hugo.**

**Ambos andavam pelos lados da cabana de Hagrid, mas precisavam passar pelo corujal para chegar ao cemitério daqueles que lutaram na batalha.**

**- Aquela história que seus pais me contaram realmente mexeram comigo! - Alexis dizia enquanto caminhava com Hugo pelos túmulos - Sobre as cartas de Harry e as aventuras que viveram, realmente foi uma pena eles não terem ficado juntos! - ela parou em frente à maior lápide do cemitério, onde estavam escritos os seguintes nomes "Harry James Potter e Hermione Jean Granger (1980 - 1997)" e em seguida conjurou algumas flores para enfeitar - Um dia vou ser escritora e...**

**- Vai ter o prazer de escrever um livro sobre eles! - Hugo interrompeu Alexis com um pequeno sorriso. Ele cansou de ouvir quantas vezes a garota falara de seu sonho.**

**- Um não... Dois! - respondeu ela.**

**- E como vão se chamar? - Hugo perguntou curioso.**

**- Como o primeiro vai ser sobre as cartas de Harry no sexto ano, vai se chamar "amor por correspondência" - respondeu Alexis - E o outro... Ham... O outro vai contar sobre a grande batalha e os conflitos que viveram no ano seguinte... Vai mostrar que apesar das terríveis dificuldades, o amor deles nunca acabou e permaneceu! - ela tirou um objeto do bolso, era o antigo medalhão de Harry que Hugo havia lhe dado de presente. Em seguida, encarou Hugo - "Estarei sempre em seu coração"**

**Em seguida, Hugo e Alexis ficaram ali por um tempo, admirando a lápide do túmulo de Harry e Hermione. Até que ouviram alguém chamá-los.**

**- Ei GAROTOS! - Rony chamou, o ruivo estava abraçado à esposa, Luna Lovegood - Vamos, logo vai anoitecer e você precisam voltar ao castelo!**

**- Estamos indo pai! - disse Hugo se aproximando com Alexis.**

**- Já disse que eu e seu pai somos seus professores enquanto estivermos aqui em Hogwarts! - lembrou Luna - Alexis, Hugo já te convidou para passar o natal conosco?**

**- Sim! - afirmou Alexis - Estou ansiosa para ver Gina novamente!**

**- Ela também está ansiosa para te ver! - confirmou Rony.**

**Hugo, Alexis, Rony e Luna conversavam animados enquanto caminhavam de volta para o castelo.**

**Jamais houve tanta paz quanto nesses dezessete anos que se passaram. E essa paz ainda vai durar tanto o quanto possível.**

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**William McAboy: Ah... Acabou :( que pena!**

**Gostaria de agradecer Pink Potter por ter me dado esta honra de poder realizar esse trabalho incrível e maravilhoso.**

**Em seguida também queria agradecer a Irah-After-All-This-Time, por ter acompanhado a história e por estar sempre postando reviews em cada capitulo que eu coloco. Aaahhhhh te amo querida, um dia ainda faço você dar um beijão na boca do Harry numa fanfiction rsrsrsrrsrsrs**

**E ai... Ninguém me mandou um review dizendo qual foi o filme insperado na luta de Harry e Voldemort, então eu mesmo digo. MATRIX REVOLUTIONS... Quem lembra desse filme? Lembram daquela cena final onde neo e smith se enfrentam? Pois é... Eu andei olhando os reviews da fanfiction da pink potter, lá alguém sugeriu pra fazer a batalha final de Harry e Voldemort como Neo vs Smith.**

**Eu nunca tinha pensado em escrever tal coisa, até porque a morte de neo foi traumatizante pra mim, pois eu era muito fã e queria ser como neo quando tinha meus 7 ou 8 anos de idade rsrsrsrss.**

**Após meu trauma passar e eu ter superado a morte de neo, voltei a assistir os filmes de matrix e quando o tempo foi passando, até achei que aquele foi o melhor final para a trilogia. Então analisei a luta e reescrevi a batalha no capitulo. Eu achei que ficou ótimo, perfeito!**

**AH... Ainda tenho autorização para reescrever mais uma fanfiction de Pink Potter, apenas mais uma e será minha ultima adaptação dela. Por isso, fiquem atentos. Não vou revelar o nome da história agora, só pra vocês ficarem curiosos rsrrsss**

**Até a próxima fanfiction pessoal, fiquem na santa paz de Deus... fui!**


End file.
